Hermanas
by kari2210
Summary: Tinkerbell y Periwinkle se conocieron en la Fairy School y se hisieron amigas, pero, tink no conoce a su papá y peri no conoce a su mamá, sin embargo cuando estan juntas sus alas comienzan a brillar y su curiosidad las llevara a querer saber mas sobre su familia.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! ¿qué tal? yo soy Kari2210 pero solamente diganme Kari.

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES RELACIONADOS CON DISNEY ME PERTENECEN, SOLO TALVEZ ALGUNOS OC QUE YO INVENTE PERO LO DEMAS ES DE DISNEY**

Esta es la primera historia que escribo de varias mas que tengo pensadas y la verdad si se no es perfecta mi redaccion pero como ya dije es mi primera vez asi que si habra algunos errores y acepto criticas y sujerencias pero si les pido que sean respetuosos y no sean groseros. Sobre la historia si sera larga y este solo es el primer capitulo y la historia esta basada en la pelicula de Disney **Juego de gemelas **solo que en version de tinkerbell.

**CAPITULO 1.**

**ACEPTADA. PERIWINKLE. **

** :**

Periwinkle es una hada que vive con su papá, tía y su primo Sled, a quien quería mucho y veía como un hermano; ella no tenia hermanos ni hermanas, y sobre su madre no la conocía y tampoco sabía nada sobre ella ya que a su papá no le gustaba hablar de ella y cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre el tema él lo evadía sin responderle algo sobre su madre.

Estaba esperando una carta que le diría si había sido aceptada en la Fairy School, una academia exclusiva solo para hadas mujeres, era muy difícil quedar ahí, pero Peri confiaba con que si quedaría, era muy lista y aplicada y ya sabía cómo eran en esa escuela gracias a su tía Snowflake quien también había estudiado en esa escuela cuando tenía su edad; además quería estudiar en esa escuela porque tenía fama a nivel mundial y estudiaban hadas de todas partes del mundo.

También su papá Milori le daba ánimos para que confiara en que quedaría en la Fairy School, aunque él no estaba tan de acuerdo con que su hija se quedara todo un año en la escuela alejada de su familia y sin conocer a nadie. Él aun creía que Peri era muy pequeña aunque tuviera 16 años la seguía viendo como una niña, era muy sobre protector con ella.

En ese momento entro Peri a la oficina de su papa, en ella estaba su tía, Sled y su padre, el tenia en la mano un sobre color blanco que tenía el nombre de la escuela y de Peri

-¿es la carta de confirmación de la Fairy School?- pregunto Peri con mucho interés y entusiasmo a su papá.

-así es Peri, toma léela –le comenzó a acercar la carta a su hija.

Periwinkle estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez estaba nerviosa porque cavia la posibilidad de que no la aceptaran.

-¿yo?.. mmm… está bien

\- vamos Peri, sin miedo ¡tu ten fe! – le dijo su tía

-okey. – comenzó a abrir el sobre y saco la hoja que tenía el cuerpo de la carta

_La Fairy School tiene el honor de decirle a la destacada estudiante Periwinkle Cold que ha sido ¡ACEPTADA EN ESTA INSTITUCION!... _

Esa parte la había dicho gritando, eso era más que magnifico, Peri estaba que ni se la creía.

-felicidades prima, ¡sabia que entrarías!, hubieran estado ciegos al no aceptarte – le dijo su primo muy feliz por el triunfo de su prima

-me da mucho gusto por ti linda, es lo que siempre has querido y sí que es un miagro el que hallas entrado, créeme no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio de entrar y lo digo por experiencia – dijo con carillo su tía. Snowflake era como una madre para Periwinkle, siempre la apoyaba y le daba cariño y amor

\- felicidades hija, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, tu siempre logras lo que quieres

-muchas gracias a todos, de verdad es increíble que me hayan aceptado

-okey, pero, ¿Qué mas dice la carta? – pregunto Sled

\- ¡Ohh! Cierto, lo olvidaba – volvió a seguir leyendo la carta.

… _la estudiante deberá de presentarse en las los edificios de la institución ubicada en la ciudad de Pixie Hollow con sus cosas necesarias para su estancia durante todo el otoño y parte del invierno, que será cuando tendrá su periodo de vacaciones de invierno que comienza entrando este y concluyendo al inicio de la primavera, después continuara con sus clases normales hasta que inicie el verano. En las facultades le serán dados todos los servicios que ella necesitara incluyendo la conexión de internet para que este en constante comunicación con sus familiares y amigos. Para cualquier otro tipo de información comuníquese a los…. _

_-_Esos ya son números o páginas de internet para saber cualquier otra cosa, no es tan importante, pero si dice que me tiene que ir a dejar mi tutor responsable ósea mi papá

\- por supuesto que si te llevare hija, aunque lo que si me preocupa es que estarás mucho tiempo lejos de tu hogar ¿crees poder pasarlo?

\- claro que si papá, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí…. ya no soy una niña tengo 16 años… seguro que sabré cuidarme sola, estaré bien allá, are nuevas amigas, estudiare creación y diseño de ropa que es lo que me gusta y prometo mandar mail todos los días en la noche, y no me quedare sola porque me asignaran a una compañera... estaré bien, tu tranquilo

-me vas a hacer mucha falta querida, te voy a extrañar demasiado

La familia de Periwinkle era muy unida y todo lo hacían juntos, de verdad que sería extraño no tenerla con ellos todo ese tiempo, si que todos la extrañarían mucho.

\- yo también papá, los extrañare a todos, pero sé que estaré feliz en esa escuela, además, siento que algo increíble me va a pasar estando allí

-¿será que vas a tener novio? – comenzó a bromear su primo, el siempre bromeaba con Periwinkle pero a pesar de todo siempre estaba con ella y la apoyaba

-¡Ayyyyy hijo! Es una escuela solo para hadas, no asistirá ni un solo sparworman

-lo siento- se disculpo- solo estaba bromeando, además mi tío no deja que Peri tenga novio

-¡SLED! – Se enfado Periwinkle – como dices… mejor olvídalo. Lo que siento… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero es como si fuera a conocer a alguien muy especial, alguien que cambiara mi vida, no lo sé es extraño, pero lo siento

-Siempre, por algo pasan las cosas, por algo quedaste en esa escuela y tal vez y si agás una amiga que te cambie o enseñe algo diferente y aprendas mas – le explico su papá, él varias veces le daba consejos muy sabios o le explicaba cosas que ella aun no entendía- quizá y tu compañera de cuarto sea de otro continente o país y aprendas de su cultura o te enseñe algo que no sabias y sea diferente a como tú lo vez

-Tal vez y si papá, creo que lo descubriré cuando comiencen las clases. Pero mientras tanto, iré a preparar mis cosas para cuando este en la escuela

Su papá puso una pequeña sonrisita por el entusiasmo de su hija

-Muy bien, entonces ve

La peliblanca no tardo en Salir volando de la habitación y detrás de ella también vio salir a su hermana para ayudar a peri en lo que necesitara.

_**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO. COMO DIJE ESTE ES SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Aceptada Tinkerbell

_**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL COMO LA HISTORIA DE JUEGO DE GEMELAS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODO ES DE DISNEY.**_

¡Hola! sinceramente tenia planeado actualizar antes pero para mi mala suerte el teclado de mi compu se descompuso T-T y comenze a escribir con el teclado en pantalla pero termine deseperandome y decidi actualizar hasta que me compraran un teclado nuevo y apenas hoy me lo compraron, entonces aqui me tienen con el segundo capitulo, este quedo un poco mas largo que el primero. En este capi se muestra como es la familia de Tinkerbell, pero ellas aun no se conocen (se conoceran en capitulo que sigue).

Aaa! por sierto, en el primer capitulo olvide decir que a la historia le cambiare varias cosas, una de esas es que Periwinkle y tal vez Tinkerbell estaran casi un año fuera de casa y en la pelicula pasan solamente las vacaciones de verano en un campamento, si preguntan porque puse que estan mas tiempo fuera de casa es porque pienso que dos meses es muy poco tiempo para enamorarse y comprometerse tal y como paso en la pelicula, de echo pienso que todo en esa pelicula paso demasiado rapido, por eso hare esta historia mas larga, pero aun asi me gusta la pelicula, es una de mis favoritas :D

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**_THE ANIMAL FAIRY1: _**Gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y significa mucho para mí tu comentario. Espero que la historia te agrade y que sigas comentando

**_KRISH2014: _**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Gracias por tu comentario, también eres de mis autoras favoritas, te recomiendo la película esta hermosa, y también me gusto la idea de poner a Milori como padre sobre protector jejeje. Espero que la historia te guste. ¡Saludos!

**_JAKI: _**¡hola! Pues ya subí el segundo capi, espero que te guste. Y sobre cuándo saldrá Milarion, si no me equivoco será hasta el capitulo 4 o 5, la verdad no lo sé con exactitud pero no tardaran mucho en salir, lo prometo.

**_MIU3, HULKGODZILLA, HULK9012 Y VERY: _**muchas gracias por su comentario.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**ACEPTADA. TINKERBELL: **

Tinkerbell es un hada de 16 años, muy creativa y curiosa que vive en Londres con su mamá, Clarión, también con su tía Merry, sus tíos Redleaf y Gary, su abuelo por parte de su mamá, Dewey y sus primas Roseta y Vidia. Sobre su papá no lo conocía, lo único que tenia de él era una fotografía partida a la mitad que le había dado su mamá cuando tink era una niña.

La mamá de Tinkerbell, diseña ropa para hada, era reconocida en todo su país y hasta en algunas partes del mundo, lo cual quería decir que tiene una buena posición económica y le podía dar a Tinkerbell todo lo que necesitaba. A Clarión no le gustaba hablar sobre él papá de Tinkerbell, así que no tocaba mucho ese tema, aunque siempre le respondía a su hija lo que quisiera saber sobre su padre, hasta le dio una imagen que mostraba como era él. Entre Tinkerbell y Clarión siempre ha habido una fuerte relación madre e hija, eran muy unidas y toda su vida han estado juntas, nunca se han separado. Si que Clarión extrañaría mucho a su pequeña.

Las figuras paternas de Tinkerbell eran sus tíos y su abuelo, pero a él nunca le gusto que lo llamaran abuelo, prefería que simplemente le dijeran Dewey. Los tres quieren mucho a Tinkerbell, casi toda su vida han vivido con ella y la consentían mucho.

Vidia es un año mayor que Tinkerbell, lo cual quiere decir que hace un año ella entro en esa escuela, pero, debía de volver a repetir todo el año porque se había metido en problemas junto con otra amiga quien también iba a tener que repetir el año, así que estudiaría con Tinkerbell; Tink y Vidia no siempre se llevaron bien. Cuando eran niñas Vidia siempre le hacía burla a Tinkerbell de que no conocía a su papá, incluso un día tuvieron una pelea en la escuela en la que ambas terminaron muy lastimadas, pero todo cambio cuando la madre de Vidia falleció. A partir de entonces Vidia comenzó a cambiar y se volvió más unida a sus primas y las apoyaba en todo, y le alegraba la idea de estudiar con Tinkerbell, porque ya así ni ella ni su prima se quedarían solas.

En cambio, Roseta, siempre ha querido a Tinkerbell, desde que eran niñas, se apoyan en todo y le sería difícil estar sola sin sus primas durante tanto tiempo. Roo no estudiaba porque ella trabaja como modelo de su tía Clarión junto con otra chica llamada Silvernis, también amiga de Tinkerbell.

Tink, también tiene novio, Terence. Son una bonita pareja, se apoyan el uno al otro, hacen todo juntos y trataban de estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Terence apoya a Tinkerbell con su decisión de irse a estudiar al extranjero, aunque la extrañaría demasiado sabía que su amada estaría bien. Y a pesar del tiempo que tardara, él la esperaría, sin importarle nada.

Ese día, Tink estaba esperando una carta que le diría si quedo en la fairy school, una escuela reconocida a nivel mundial y en la que habían estudiado su mamá, tía y Vidia. Ya había llegado la correspondencia a la casa de tink. Quien tomo las cartas fue Clarion, comenzó a revisar los sobres hasta que encontró el sobre que más le importaba.

-¡TINKERBELL!- llamo la castaña- ¡tu carta llego!

Tinkerbell estaba en su habitación con Roseta, Vidia, Silvernis y Terence viendo una película. Cuando escucharon el grito de la mamá de tink se quedaron algo extrañados

-¡¿Cuál carta mamá?!- le pregunto con un fuerte grito

-¡pues la de la fairy school!- grito con un tono algo irónico. Esa era la única carta que recibiría y que preguntara "¿Cuál carta?", era algo lógico que fuera la de confirmación de esa escuela -¡tú solo baja!

De inmediato bajo de su habitación volando y detrás de ella salieron los demás para saber si había entrado como Vidia o no.

Cuando llegaron a la sala estaba toda la demás familia de tink para saber lo que decía la carta, todos esperaban con ansias saber si había quedado tal y como Clarion, Merry y Vidia

-¿Dónde está la carta?- pregunto casi saltando de la emoción- ¿Qué dice?, ¿entre o no?

-lee la carta tu misma Tinkerbell- le dijo su mamá mientras le daba el sobre a la rubia.

-ok- inhalo y exhalo antes de abrir el sobre, saco la hoja y la comenzó a leer mentalmente. Unos segundos después miro a su familia con los ojos abiertos y boca abierta. Esa reacción hiso que todos se pensaran que no la habían aceptado

-¿Qué paso tink?- pregunto Terence - ¿entraste o no?- pero la rubia no respondió, solo se dejo caer al sofá

-¿tink?- la movió un poco del hombro Vidia, mas ella nunca respondió.

-Ree, será mejor que tu leas la carta- hablo Dewey. Clarion le asintió y se agacho para tomar la carta. Ya estaba a punto de leer la hoja pero no lo hiso porque Tinkerbell dio un gran salto hacia adelante

-¡SI ENTRE! ¡YUJUU!- grito con mucha alegría poniéndose de pie.

-¡TINKERBELL! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

-lo siento- se disculpo alzando los hombros- lo importante es que ¡estudiare diseño y creación de ropa en la fairy school!

-muchas felicidades tink, me da mucho gusto por ti, ese ha sido tu sueño desde hace mucho y al fin se te hiso realidad. – dijo Dewey

-Felicidades prima- felicito Roseta a su prima – sabes, en vez de estudiar lo mismo que mi tía Clarion, mejor se actriz- le bromeo un poco- eres buena para dramatizar.

-ja ja. No lo creo Roo, pero gracias por el consejo

-Felicidades linda,- felicito Redleaf a su sobrina- pon todo tu esfuerzo en esa escuela, siempre da el cien por ciento y tendrás el éxito. No te vayas por el mal camino intentando irte de pinta para que al final tengas que volver a ¡repetir todo el curso!- se exalto el pelirrojo

-tranquilo papá- hablo Vidia- Tinkerbell es niña buena, en cambio yo, soy una chica mala- dijo creyéndose la mas malvada del mundo- si quieres yo cuido que se porte bien

-si tink fuera "buena niña" –insinuó su mamá- no se hubiera echo un tatuaje en la espalda a pesar que le dije "nada de tatuajes Tinkerbell"- miro a la rubia.

-¡Mamá!- se puso roja Tinkerbell-esa vez me enfade contigo y tu recuerdas perfectamente porque

-tranquila cariño- la abrazo Terence- yo pienso que se te ve muy coqueto ese tatuaje.- Si Tinkerbell antes estaba roja, ahora lo estaba más por el comentario que había hecho el joven sparworman

-gracias tesoro, ¡eres un amor!- tink le dio un beso en la mejilla a Terence lo que hiso que él se pusiera rojo.

-bueno ¡YA!,-grito Merry- Ya nos desviamos mucho del tema, lo importante es que Tinkerbell va a estudiar en la fairy school

-Eso es cierto. - dijo Silvernis – Me da mucho gusto por ti amiga, te voy a extrañar mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en América?

-todo el otoño y la mitad del invierno, después toda la primavera y termina el curso cuando comience el verano- respondió Tinkerbell. – sí que será mucho tiempo. ¡Los voy a extrañar a todos! Me harán mucha falta

-también te voy a extrañar mucho mi niña – le dijo Clarion – la casa no será la misma sin ti – le dio un abrazo a Tinkerbell.

-gracias mamá. Estoy feliz por haber entrado y estudiar lo mismo que tu, pero me da tristeza dejarlos. – dijo algo triste.

-Estarás bien, y no te quedaras sola,-le dijo su mamá- Vidia estudiara contigo, solo que en otra carrera, y estaremos en contacto, aunque no será lo mismo.

-tienes razón, además se que algo increíble me pasara en esa escuela… yo lo sé… lo presiento- dijo Tinkerbell.

Ella desde hace varios años quería estudiar en esa escuela porque sabía que algo increíble y que cambiaría su vida le pasaría en esa escuela y quería saber que era.

-y así será primita- hablo Vidia- te pasara algo increíblemente malo con la directora Troncha Toro. Te va a comer viva. Jajajaja – se burlo.

-¡Vidia!- le gritaron todos.

-¿qué? Por su culpa repetiré todo el curso, por eso la apodamos Troncha Toro. Y su hija es mucho peor

-¿y tú crees que Tinkerbell será igual que tu, Vidia?- le pregunto Roseta.

-quien sabe – le respondió alzando los hombros.

-como sea- dijo Tinkerbell- mejor vamos a mi cuarto y ayúdenme a empacar mi ropa. ¿Vienes Silvernis?

-si claro- respondió Silvernis muy contenta, una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer es elegir ropa, tanto ella como Roseta tienen muy buen gusto para elegir que vestir.

-Como harán cosas de chicas. Mejor me voy- dijo Terence

-adiós cariño- se despidió de Terence con un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós. Con permiso señora Clarion. – se despidió de la mamá de Tink y se fue volando hacia la salida.

-bien pues ¡que esperamos! Vamos a ver tu ropa Tinkerbell- dijo Roseta mientras tomaba a Tinkerbell del brazo y salía volando con ella hacia su habitación y detrás de ellas las siguieron Vidia y Silvernis.

Clarion, Mery, Gary, Redleaf y Dewey solo observaron con una sonrisa cómo se iban las chicas a la habitación de Tinkerbell y la sala queda en silencio.

-¿y bien?- decidió hablar Gary.

-¿Qué?- le respondió con otra pregunta a su esposo.

-bueno pues… solo pienso, que tal que si Tinkerbell mientras esta en esa escuela para hadas, no lo se llegara a conocer a…

-¿a quién?- pregunto Dewey.

-ustedes saben a quién me refiero, solo que no diré su nombre

\- no lo creo – hablo Clarion – dudo en que él acepte dejarla ir tanto tiempo sola lejos de su hogar

\- tal vez Ree, – dijo Dewey – pero cabe la posibilidad de que ellas se conozcan

-eso es cierto hermana, en algún momento tendrás que decírselo a Tinkerbell, no se lo puedes ocultar toda su vida

-tal vez, pero no se lo diré ahora, ya vieron como se puso con eso de su padre y como termino

-Cierto, pero se pondrá peor cuando sepa que se lo ocultaste durante 16 largos años ¿no crees que se pondrá aun peor? Tink es demasiado impulsiva

-con mayor razón no se lo voy a decir, tal vez cuando cumpla 18, pero por ahora, manténganlo en secreto, se que ninguno de ustedes se lo dirá ¿verdad?

-no le diremos nada. – Dijo Redleaf - Pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que pregunte por él. Tu mejor que nadie sabes, Ree, que un pedazo de fotografía nunca le llenara ese vacío que siente

-si lo sé, pero no puedo decírselo, a mi me duele hablar de ese tema y he tratado de responderle lo que ella quiere saber de él, pero por el momento esta es mi decisión

-como tú quieras hermana- le dijo Mery

-tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo único que dijo Clarion y se fue volando hacia su oficina.

* * *

Bueno pues ya vieron lo diferentes que son la familia de Tinkerbell a la de Periwinkle, recuerden que ellas aun no se conoceran hasta el siguiente capitulo. Sobre la familia de tink, el arbol genealogico queda asi: Dewey tiene de hijo mayor a Redleaf, despues sigue Clarion y la menor es Mery. Redleaf tiene de hija a Vidia, como ya leyeron su mamá murio lo cual quiere decir que Redleaf es viudo y no tiene pareja. Mery se cazo con Gary y tuvieron de hija a Roseta. Y Clarion tiene como hija a Tinkerbell, como ya leyeron Clarion tuvo a tinkerbell pero no aparecera nada de el papá de tink hasta mas adelante,y no tiene pareja. Sobre Silvernis y Terence, sil es la mejor amiga de Tink y ella es prima de Terence, es por eso que Tinkerbell y Terence se conocieron.

Eso fue todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible pero no tengo una fecha segura porque ya entre a clases, pero les prometo que actualizare minimo una y maximo dos veces al mes para no tardar tanto con la historia que como ya habia dicho, sera muy larga.

Por sierto, ya vieron el trailer de Tinkerbell y la bestia de nunca jamas, se ve que va estar genial, ya quiero verla y me gusto que pongan a Fawn como protagonista, sin duda sera genial.

**Su opinion es importante para mi y si dejaran un comentario me dejarian muy feliz :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL COMO LA HISTORIA DE JUEGO DE GEMELAS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ES DE DISNEY. SOLAMENTE ME PERTENECEN LOS OC QUE YO INVENTE.**_

**Siento por tardar en publicar, tenia pensado hacerlo hace tres dias pero en la escuela me dijeron que el viernes (osea antier) y el lunes (osea mañana) no tendria clases, asi que decidi mejor aprobechar esos dias para publicar. Como recompensa, escribi un capitulo largo, lo doble que habia escrito en los capitulos anteriores.  
**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:  
**

**GUEST:**forgive my English, I am using google translator, really did not understand very well your comment, even so thanks for commenting.

**FERCHIS29122004:** Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia, gracias por seguirme :-* TKM

**JAKI:** Aqui esta el tercer capitulo jeje, perdon por tardar en publicarlo, es que me costo algo de trabajo escribirlo, pero ya aqui esta cuando se conocen Tink y Peri. Y sobre la pelicula de la bestia de nunca jamas ojala y si salga Milori *u* es de mis personajes favoritos jijiji. Saludos

**THE ANIMAL FAIRY 1:** Muchas gracias por comentar, si me tomo tiempo pensando como poner a la familia de Tinkerbell, a mi tambien me gusto como pusiste el papel de los personajes en "mi bella reina" *u* pusiste a cada personaje de la forma en que debia de ser, jejeje (tambien espero tu actualizacion). En este capi saldra Fawn, tu hada favorita como amiga de tinkerbell, mas adelante tambien saldran sus demas amigas. Saludos

Tambien agradesco de todo corazon a **MAMFMC** y a **MiuAhamaX3** por marcarme como autora favorita, ¡Las adoro chicas! :-* gracias

* * *

**ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO**

Para quien le interese, escribi un one-shot de Enredados, se llama _Mi primer amigo_, el resumen es:

"Lo unico que deceo es tener a alguien con quien hablar, ¡Tener un amigo!, pero supuestamente no puedo salir de mi torre, sin embargo lo hare, y por primera vez conocere a alguien que me brindara su amistad"

Quien guste puede leerlo.

* * *

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con la historia:

**CAPITULO 3. EN LA FAIRY SCHOOL.**

En Londres, Inglaterra, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Clarion y Redleaf se encontraban en el aeropuerto. El avión que llevaría a ambas hadas estaba a algunos minutos de salir.

-Adiós mamá – se despedía la rubia mientras abrazaba a la castaña- te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho.

-También te voy a extrañar mi nena, cuídate tu también, y cuida a Vidia.

-Adiós papá, te quiero, cuídate- se despidió Vidia de su papá.

-También te quiero hija, cuídate tú y cuida a Tinkerbell-dijo Redleaf con cariño mirando a su hija.

-¡casi lo olvido!- exclamo Clarion mientras buscaba algo en su bolso- es un regalo de su abuelo Dewey para ustedes- saco una pequeña cajita de cartón de su bolsa-, es un juego de Naipes, como a ambas les encanta jugar pensó que sería un buen detalle. A ver si encuentran a una oponente digna de jugar contra ustedes.

-Tal vez no, Tink y yo somos expertas en el juego- dijo con orgullo la pelinegra.

-Díganle que gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa en el rostro Tinkerbell.

-Pasajeros con destino a Pixie Hollow. Favor de abordar el avión 2210 en la puerta 10. – escucharon el aviso de que debían de irse.

-Es nuestro vuelo- exclamaron las hadas más jóvenes.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir!- dijo Tinkerbell. - ¡Ahh! Por cierto, mamá, deje la fotografía de mi papá en mi habitación. Te digo para que estés enterada.

-Ok, hija. Mejor ya váyanse o perderán su vuelo.

Las hadas más jóvenes volvieron a despedirse de sus papas con un abrazo y beso de mejilla. Después de eso tomaron su equipaje y se fueron volando hacia la puerta que las llevaría a su avión.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en Pixie Hollow, estando allá tomaron una limosina (es que a ambas les gusta la buena vida jejeje) que las llevara a la Fairy School.

* * *

En Napa, California, en una gran casa con piscina, en un viñedo, Periwinkle ya tenía todas sus cosas listas, ya las había subido a Cold, la lechuza ártica de su papá; Milori, cuando Periwinkle era bebe, tuvo un accidente automovilístico, en el se rompió un ala y los doctores no pudieron hacer algo para salvarla. Desde entonces decidió entrenar una lechuza para poder volar, y con el tiempo entreno a otra lechuza para que Peri la montara, llamada Mariposa, aunque ella no la necesitara tanto como él, a veces les gustaba volar juntos por el viñedo.

-Adiós Peri, cuídate mucho. –Se despidió Sled de su prima con un abrazo – Suerte en la escuela.

-Gracias Sled, tu también cuídate.- Se separo del pelinegro.- Adiós tía- abrazo a la peliblanca mayor- cuida a mi papá y a mi primo.

-Por supuesto linda, tu igual cuídate. Y recuerda- se separo de Periwinkle para mirarla a los ojos- que conocerás ha hadas de diferentes culturas y clases sociales, y tal vez su forma de ser te parezca extraña o impropia, pero para ellas eso es normal y si les das la oportunidad aprenderás algo nuevo.

-Claro tía. –asintió mientras volvía a abrazar a Snowflake.

-¿Ya estas lista, Peri?- escucho la voz de Milori.

-Solamente voy por copito…

Copito es un peluche de borreguito que Peri ha tenido desde que era un bebé, ella adoraba ese peluche y lo quería demasiado, nunca se separaba de él.

-¡Papá! ¡No me he despedido de mi tío Antonio, mi tía Amelia y de Frist!- Grito Periwinkle.

-Pasamos a despedirnos de ellos antes de que te deje en la escuela – propuso el sparworman-, mientras, ve por tu peluche.

Antonio es el director del hospital de Napa, es de los mejores doctores del lugar, él fue uno de los doctores que atendieron a Milori cuando se rompió su ala, para él fue muy doloroso tener que darle la noticia de que jamás podría volver a volar. Se había casado con una bella hada llamada Amelia, y con ella tuvo un hijo, Frist. El no es tío de sangre de Peri. Milori y Antonio son amigos desde hace más de 30 años y se ven como hermanos, así que Milori y Snowflake, enseñaron a Periwinkle y Sled a decirles tíos a él y su esposa Amelia. Y Amelia y Antonio enseñaron a Frist, su hijo de la misma edad de Periwinkle y Sled, a decirle tío a Milori y tía a Snowflake, y a que Frist viera como primos a Periwinkle y Sled.

Peri estaba volando hacia su habitación, en el camino escucho que alguien toco el timbre, ella no hiso caso y dejo que Juanita, quien se encargaba de los deberes de la casa, abriera. Siguió para buscar a su preciado peluche, cuando lo tuvo, bajo hacia a sala sosteniendo a Copito con la mano.

Para su sorpresa, en la sala su padre estaba saludando un Sparworman de su misma edad, alto, delgado, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y cabello lacio color castaño oscuro casi negro, es Antonio. Junto a él estaba otro sparworman muy apuesto de la misma edad de Peri, era muy parecido a su papá, solo que él era más musculoso, se nota que hace ejercicio y su cabello era un poco mas crespo y color negro, es Frist.

-¡Peri!- grito Frist de emoción al ver a la peliblanca - ¡qué bueno, aun no te has ido!- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Peri y después la abrazo.

-Hola, ya estaba a punto, ¡qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!- se separo de Frist

-Pues claro, ¿a caso creíste que te irías sin despedirte?- despeino a la peliblanca, quien está con el cabello suelto.

-obvio no, - respondió mientras se arreglaba su cabello- íbamos a pasar a tu casa.

-¿y a mí, no me piensas saludar?- Escucho la voz de su "tío" Antonio.

-Claro que si tío.- dijo la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba al sparworman.

-Le decía a Antonio que estábamos a punto de irnos, ¡Tuvieron suerte de encontrarnos, todavía!

-sí, me di cuenta- Antonio se quedo mirando el peluche que Periwinkle aun tenía en la mano- ¿aun tienes ese peluche? te lo regale cuando aun eras una bebe, si que te duro.

-Ja, si, adoro este peluche, no podría dormir sin él.- abrazo a Copito.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Que linda la niñita de 3 años!- se burlo Frist. Como premio, se gano un golpe en el hombro por parte de Peri. – ¡Auchh! – se quejo mientras se sobaba el hombro. Periwinkle pegaba muy fuerte.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme así!- Se enojo la peliblanca poniéndose frente de Frist en forma amenazante.

-¡Ya paren los dos! – alzo la voz Milori.

-¡Frist empezó!- culpo al pelinegro señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Quien allá empezado! Para que haya una pelea, se necesita de dos personas. Ahora, perdónense. –ordeno.

-Perdón por decirte "niña de 3 años"- se disculpo Frist.

-Te Perdono. ¿Me perdonas a mí por haberte golpeado? – pidió con su vocecita y ojitos tiernos que hacía imposible decirle que no.

-Pues es imposible decirte que no, si me miras de esa forma- la perdono con su voz hipnotizada mirándola perdidamente. Milori pasó su mano en frente de los ojos de Frist mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

-¡Frist, Estas aquí! ¡Hey!- Siguió chasqueando los dedos para que su "sobrino" dejara de mirar así a su hija.

-¿Qué?-reacciono él pelinegro-¡si, aquí estoy!

Milori se había enojado un poco, que le hicieran esa clase de miraditas a su pequeña no le gustaba, aunque conociera a Frist de toda su vida, no quería que miraran a su niña así. Antonio se dio cuenta del enfado de su amigo, casi hermano.

-Ya déjalos Milori- trato de calmarlo, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda-. Solo son amigos, así se llevan, han estado juntos desde que nacieron, es normal en ellos.

-Tienes razón – se tranquilizo-. Sera mejor que ya te lleve a la Fairy School, o si no se nos ara tarde.

-Es cierto, ya me voy. Adiós Frist- se despidió del sparworman de su edad-. Adiós tío- se despidió del castaño casi pelinegro. Después salió de la casa y se subió en Cold, detrás de ella se fue su papá

-Mas al rato vuelvo.- dijo mientras seguía a su hija.

Los dos sparworman salieron detrás de ellos y vieron como emprendían vuelo, ellos se quedaron con Snowflake y Sled.

-¡Adiós Peri! ¡Suerte en la escuela!- gritaron Frist y Sled mientras veían como se alejaban en la lechuza.

-¡Frist!- hablo Snowflake- ¿a ti te gusta Peri?

-¡¿Qué!?- grito – No… es que ella… se… y yo… - no podía pensar lo que iba a decir. Los demás rieron- ¡ya no se rían!- al fin logro decir una frase completa- . A Periwinkle solamente la podre ver como una prima ¡y ya! Eso fue lo que me enseñaron.

-Sí, pero harían bonita pareja- se burlo Sled. Frist ya no pudo del coraje y lo comenzó a perseguir, Sled voló a todo lo que sus alas le daban. Snowflake y Antonio reían hasta más no poder.

* * *

-¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- gritaba Peri de emoción por ver que ya estaba en frente de la fairy school.

Era una escuela muy grande, los edificios eran antiguos pero estaban en buenas condiciones, las hojas de otoño hacían un lindo paisaje cubriendo los verdes céspedes, sin duda era una linda escuela. Y lo mejor era que no había ningún solo sparworman entrando a la escuela, Solamente entraban hadas, la mayoría se notaba que venía de países del extranjero, algunas eran altas, chaparras, otras delgadas, gordas, blancas, negras, rubias, castañas, pelirrojas, etc. También se notaba por la ropa que llevaban, muy cerca de ella vio platicando a una hada japonesa platicando con otra hada que parecía venir de algún país de África, se notaba por su color de piel, ropa, que se había rapado a coco y su estatura.

-No hay duda de que vienen hadas de todas partes del mundo.- dijo Milori mientras miraba con curiosidad las ropas de las hadas jóvenes que pasaban cerca de él.

-Sí, la escuela es famosa por su alto nivel académico, la mayoría de las hadas mujeres que han estudiado aquí son las más importantes del mundo o de mayor relevancia, por ejemplo Elizabeth Griffiths estudio aquí y ella descubrió la cura para el reumatismo del polvillo de hada; y también acaban de agregar una nueva carrera, la Alquimia del Polvillo.

-¿Qué no es ilegal hacer experimentos con el polvo de hadas?

-Se supone, pero una hada de…- comenzó a chasquear los dedos para recordar sobre esa hada- ¡Alemania! Realizo experimentos y consiguió crear un polvillo de hada que curo a una persona enferma de salpullido mesclando polvo de hada azul, hierbas y otras cosas más. Después de eso varios científicos comenzaron a estudiar el poder del polvo azul, y de allí crearon a los alquimistas del polvillo.

-¡Wow! Si que te informaste bien de esa chica.

-Ja, si algo- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos-. Bueno pues… creo que es hora de despedirnos, ya casi debo de entrar.

-Si – dijo el sparworman tristemente-. Cuídate mucho mi chica, ya sabes que para cualquier cosa que te suceda solo tienes que avisarnos y vendré por ti ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de problemas

-Claro papá, soy buena niña. Y no será necesario que vengas por mí, ya te dije que estaré bien… ¡no tendré ningún problema!. Te veré a mediados del invierno ¡a tiempo para mi cumpleaños! Por favor cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por mí.

-Está bien hija – los dos peliblancos se abrazaron-. Te amo- le susurro en el oído.

-Yo también te amo papá –susurro Periwinkle.

Después se separaron, Peri tomo sus maletas y entro a la escuela. Milori solo observaba como su hija se alejaba cada vez más de él, después se subió en su lechuza y regreso a casa.

Periwinkle ya estaba adentro de la escuela, en verdad que era increíble el tamaño de la institución, había visto fotos de la escuela y su tía le conto que era muy grande pero nunca se imagino que tanto, tuvo que pedir ayuda para encontrar el lugar donde debía de inscribirse. Entre todas las hadas que había, decidió preguntarle a una chica peliblanca que ataba su cabello con una cola de caballo, de ojos azules, de su misma estatura y de tez blanca. Por alguna extraña razón esa hada se le hacía conocida y creyó que podía ayudarla.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde se debe de inscribir?- pregunto con una sonrisa y de forma amable. – Es que no se en cual lugar es.

-Estoy igual que tu amiga- respondió la otra chica-. Mejor quédate aquí y esperamos a que llegue mi hermana, Spike, ella ya estudio aquí y conoce toda la escuela-le propuso la chica de la coleta-. Por cierto mi nombre es Gliss ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Periwinkle Cold- se presento. Peri se quedo pensando en el nombre de la chica, se le hacía conocido y sabia se podría tratar de una amiga.

-¿De dónde eres?-se adelanto en preguntar Gliss, Periwinkle había estado a punto de preguntarle pero ella le gano.

-Soy de este país, de California, de Napa para ser más exactas, ¿y tú?

-¿Tú no eres una niña que no conoce a su mamá, hija de un dueño de un viñedo y que tiene un primo de nuestra edad y aparte un amigo que en si no es tu primo pero tú lo consideras uno?-pregunto Gliss.

-ok ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?- se asombro Periwinkle.

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Gliss!- grito, Peri negó con la cabeza-, estudiamos la primaria juntas, nuestros padres eran amigos, fuimos vecinas hasta que mis papás vendieron la casa y nos mudamos a Pixie Hollow- explico- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí y mi hermana? Las tres éramos inseparables, tu decías que nosotras éramos como unas hermana para ti.-le recordó, Periwinkle se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Gliss! ¡Ya recordé!- grito mientras se abrazaban.

-lo ves, es por eso que se tanto de ti. También recuerdo que eras castaña ¿te pintaste el cabello, verdad?

-Jeje, si- sonrió mientras se separaba de la otra peliblanca-, me gusta más el blanco que el café.

-¡Sí! Y se te ve mejor- le alago, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, todo el rato que llevaban platicando no había parado de hacerlo.

-¡Ya llegue Gliss!- escucharon la voz de una chica de cabello negro corto, ojos cafés, delgada y de tez blanca- Perdón por tardar, creo que mi amiga llegara tarde. ¿Hola?-saludo al ver a Periwinkle.

-Hola Spike- saludo felizmente Periwinkle

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- su tono era algo enfadado y a la vez irritante.

-¡Spike! Ella es Peri, nuestra miga de Napa, con la que hicimos la primaria ¿la recuerdas?- volvió a repetir lo que había dicho asé rato, la pelinegra se quedo pensativa unos segundos

-¡Claro que sí!-grito al recordarla- ¡Peri, linda!- la abrazo- lo siento por mi tono, no te reconocí, te recordaba castaña, no peliblanca, te queda mejor ¡¿Enserio entraste en esta escuela?! ¡Wow! Eso es genial- cambio completamente de humor al saber que era Periwinkle, ahora estaba contenta y alegre-. Yo entre hace un año pero tengo que volver a repetir el curso- dijo lo último con tono chocante-.

-¿por qué?

-Bueno pues…

-Spike y otra amiga de ella trataron de escaparse de la escuela para ir al cine-interrumpió Gliss- pero su otra compañera de cuarto las delato cuando ya estaban afuera de la escuela, y cuando regresaron la directora las estaba esperando y castigo a ambas con tener que repetir todo el curso- dijo lo ultimo casi gritando haciendo que Spike se enojara.

-¡Sí, claro! Grítalo en toda la escuela para que todas se enteren de lo que paso-le grito a su hermana menor.

-¡Ya chicas, no peleen!- las calmo Periwinkle-. Mejor que Spike nos enseñe donde nos debemos de inscribir.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Spike mientras jalaba a su hermana y amiga. Justo en el lugar que estaban acababa de pasar una limosina, casi atropellaba a Gliss y Peri -. ¿Están bien?

-¡Sí!- respondió Gliss aliviada porque no la habían arroyado.

-Sí. ¡Ash! ¿Quién ira en esa limo?-dijo mientras mira la limosina con rencor. Esa era uno de los defectos de Peri, era demasiado rencorosa.-

-Quien sabe, pero debe de ser alguien muy egoísta, presumido y engreído.

-Mejor ya les enseño donde se deben de inscribir, y después iremos por la llave de su cuarto y las ayudo a llegar ¿les parece?

-Si mejor- asintieron las dos peliblancas ojiazules.

* * *

-¡OIGA CHOFER! ¡Tenga más cuidado por donde pasa! ¡Casi atropella a esas chicas peliblancas!-Vidia estaba regañando al chofer de la limosina que habían rentado.

-Lo siento señoritas- se disculpo sin mirar a las hadas

-¿a quién atropellamos?-pregunto Tinkerbell mientras guardaba su tableta, se la había pasado todo el viaje jugando con el aparato hasta ese momento, así que no vio lo que había pasado.

-¡A nadie! Pero casi a dos chicas peliblancas. ¡O! pero claro, por venir en ese aparato ni cuanta te diste; te apuesto todo tu dinero a que ni cuenta te has dado de que ya llegamos a la escuela

-¡Enserio!-grito la rubia mientras se asomaba por la ventana- ¡Sí que es muy grande!-se maravillo al ver cómo era la escuela. Vidia rodo los ojos, para ella regresar a esa escuela no era ninguna novedad.

-Sabes, la peliblanca a la que casi matamos le vi un cierto parecido a ti, tenia los mismos ojos y nariz que tu Tinkerbell, solo cambian por el cabello y que ella está mucho más delgada que tu -le comento la pelinegra a la rubia.

-¿eso crees? ¡Ña! Te debiste de haber confundido o algo así -no le creyó.

-¡Enserio te lo juro! Creo que hasta la misma forma de alas tienen.

-¡Ya quién sabe!

-¡Hemos llegado señoritas! –hablo el chofer -. La escuela para hadas, Fairy School. Pueden bajar cuando gusten.

-Gracias – dijeron ambas hadas mientras salían de la limosina.

-Ok, este es el plan-hablo Vidia-, te llevare al lugar donde te debes de inscribir, mientras yo buscare a la chica con la que repetiré el curso. Después, te instalaras en tu cuarto y yo en el mío, de allí la directora dará unas palabras de bienvenida y al final podrás inscribirte en los talleres extras que tú quieras y escoger un deporte que practicar

-¿tienen escrima?

-Por supuesto, somos campeones internacionales

-Ok. Entonces vamos

* * *

Mientras tanto, Periwinkle, Gliss y Spike estaban volando en un pasillo angosto donde a los lados había puertas que conducía hacia las habitaciones de las estudiantes de la escuela. Spike estaba buscando la habitación de Periwinkle y Gliss, quienes habían quedado en la misma habitación.

-Aquí esta, la habitación 22. De nada- se adelanto para responderles el gracias que sabia dirían.- Sera mejor que pasen y dejen sus cosas, no tardando la directora Tronchatoro dará el discurso de bienvenida.

-¿Por qué le dices así a la directora Torres?- Pregunto Peri.

-¿Si saben quién es Tronchatoro?- Gliss y Peri asintieron con la cabeza-. Bueno pues esa directora tiene el mismo carácter que la directora Torres, por eso mi amiga y yo le pusimos ese apodo.

-¡Ahh! –Entendieron las peliblancas.

-Yo las dejo, tengo que ir a mi dormitorio, me asignaron un cuarto alejado de las demás habitaciones de estudiantes pero cerca de las habitaciones de maestros para que siempre nos estén vigilando a mi amiga y a mí. Las dejo para que acomoden sus cosas. ¡Chao!- salió volando con sus maletas para ir a buscar a su amiga y la habitación que le correspondía. Peri y Gliss se quedaron viendo.

-Sera mejor entrar de una vez-dijo Peri. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y entraron ambas a la habitación.

El cuarto era grande, había dos literas (camas que encima tienen otra cama, como las que están en los cuartos de militares), un sillón grande y dos pequeños, una pequeña mesa para realizar las tareas, una nevera, una televisión y al fondo una puerta que conducía al baño. Era una linda habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas azul celeste, color favorito de Peri, así que le encanto la habitación, también era iluminada por un chandelier con bombillas.

La habitación no estaba sola, otras dos hadas estaban allí platicando. Una de ellas era morena, de cabello lacio color negro que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos negros y de poca estatura, parecía venir de algún país de América del centro o del sur. A su lado, estaba un hada rubia, de ojos grises, mucho más alta que la chica morena y con alas de mariposa color naranja casi rojo, parecía venir de algún país de Europa.

-¡Hola!, mi nombre es Xóchilt- se presento la morena-, soy de México- dijo casi gritando con un asentó cantadito- ¿y ustedes de dónde son?

-Mi nombre es Periwinkle, soy de este país, de Napa, California, vivo en una casa que está en un viñedo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Xóchitl.

-Es un lugar donde se cosechan uvas para hacer vino- explico.

-¡Ah!, yo vivo en unos departamentos de la Capital, la Ciudad de México ¿y tú de dónde eres?- se refirió a Gliss.

-¡Yo soy de aquí! Jiji –dijo mientras daba unos saltitos de felicidad-, vivo en una casa que está cerca de aquí.

-¡Hola!- se animo a hablar la rubia- mi nombre es Ice, son francesa, pero mis padres son hispanohablantes así que hablo español sin dificultad

-Sí que se nota- hablo Gliss.

-Oyes ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? – se refirió a la morena de ojos negros

-Xóchitl, es un nombre de origen Náhuatl que significa flor, el Náhuatl es una lengua indígena de mi país.

-¡Oohh!-exclamaron todas.

-Eso no lo sabía- dijo admirada Periwinkle-. Sabes, mi nombre también es de una flor, la flor Periwinkle de Madagascar.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Gliss con la cabeza inclinada hacia su lado izquierdo-. Eso tampoco lo sabía, ¡Wow! Aun no comienzan las clases y ya aprendí algo nuevo ¡Genial! Y ¿Qué van a estudiar?

* * *

Vidia estaba con Tinkerbell recorriendo los mismos pasillos por los que ya había pasado Periwinkle, estaban buscando la habitación de Tinkerbell

-Veamos, estarás en la habitación 24 y estamos frente a la 18, así que es más adelante- hablo Vidia.

-Hola- escucharon la voz de una hada castaña con una larga trenza que casi tocaba el piso-, mi nombre es Fawn, soy peruana. Alguna de ustedes podría decirme como llegar a la habitación 24

-Vamos para allá, esa es mi habitación, seremos compañeras de cuarto- contesto la rubia

-¡Genial!-dijo Fawn mientras movía su brazo – entonces, las seguiré

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tinkerbell, y la de la blusa morada es mi prima Vidia, perdónala, suele ser un poco tímida a veces- casi susurraba diciéndolo con mediocridad.

-Ya te oí Tinkerbell, y no soy tímida, es que sigo buscando a mi compañera de cuarto…- en ese momento estaban pasando frente a la habitación 20. Del otro lado de la puerta, sin que ninguna lo viera, estaba recargada contra la pared Periwinkle, muy cerca de Tinkerbell- ¡TINK! ¡Por dios! –grito Vidia haciendo que las demás hadas que volaban por allí cerca voltearan a verlas- ¡TUS ALAS ESTAN BRILLANDO!

¡¿QUÉ!?-Tinkerbell volteo a ver sus alas, efectivamente ¡estaban brillando! Con colores diferentes, se veía hermoso.

* * *

-¡MIS ALAS!-grito Periwinkle del otro lado de la habitación. Sus alas también estaban brillando, tal y como las de la rubia que estaba afuera, solo que ninguna de las dos se veía.

Muchas emociones sintieron ambas hadas ojiazules, sentían que estaban cerca de una persona especial, una persona a la que estaban esperando, una persona a la que habían perdido y querían recuperar sin saber de quién se trataba, se sentían plenas, completas, como si una parte de ellas se hubiera ido y vuelto a regresar; se sentían contentas, felices, eufóricas y emocionadas, pero en el fondo sentían una especie de vacío y tristeza.

Todas las hadas que estaban cerca de Tinkerbell se detuvieron para ver ese estupendo brillo. Igual en la habitación de peri, Ice, Xóchitl y Gliss se quedaron maravilladas contemplando aquel brillo tan hermoso.

Después de unos segundos, el brillo se esfumo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Periwinkle llena de curiosidad salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo para ver si encontraba a esa hada que suponía la había hecho sentirse así. Abrió la puerta y en frente de ella vio a un hada casi idéntica a ella, lo único que tenían de diferente era el cabello y que Periwinkle era mucho más delgada que ella.

-¡¿Hola!?- la peliblanca no supo si fue un saludo o una pregunta, estaba demasiado confundida "¿Por qué se parece tanto a mi? ¿Por qué mis alas brillaron cuando estábamos juntas? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña cerca de ella?" era lo que más se preguntaba en su mente- ¿Coo-como t-ee llamas?- tartamudeo.

-S-ooy Tinkerbell- también tartamudeo, las dos estaban demasiado nerviosas, ni siquiera podían manejar los movimientos de su boca, ambas estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababa de pasar y también se sorprendieron por lo parecidas que eran- ¿Por qué mis alas brillaron? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi? Y ¿Cómo sabias qué estaba al otro lado de… la pared?- pregunto casi susurrando mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… no lo sé… solo lo supuse… creo.- hablo pausado- ¿Cómo sabes que yo sentía que tú estabas al otro lado de la pared? Y ¿Por qué estás diciendo lo mismo qué yo estaba pensando?- la interrogo

-¡No lo sé, solo lo sentí en mi corazón!- gritaron ambas ojiazules al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí!?- escucharon una voz fuerte y enojada, era la maestra Estefanía, la encargada del orden en los pasillos-¿Por qué están todas rodeando a esas dos hadas?

Todas las hadas se habían puesto alrededor de Tinkerbell y Periwinkle, cuando vieron que llego la maestra, de inmediato de separaron y volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Algún problema con ustedes señoritas?

-¡No! Para nada- respondió Tinkerbell, ya podía hablar bien-. Solo, iré a mi habitación. Adiós Periwinkle- se despidió.

-Adiós Tinkerbell- también se despidió Periwinkle-. Yo también iré a mi habitación- le dijo a la maestra.

Dicho eso Peri regreso a la habitación en la que estuvo antes con la respiración agitada, detrás de ella entraron Gliss, Ice y Xóchitl.

-Oye amiga ¿a qué horas le dijiste tu nombre a la güera?- pregunto la morena con su tono mexicano

-No se lo dije, ¡ella ya lo sabía!- dijo aun agitada y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Pero cómo? Si ni te conoce ¿O sí?-hablo Gliss.

-Creo que si me conoce, o no lo sé, pero yo si la he visto antes- respondió con seguridad.

-¿Pero dónde? ¿Si ambas se veían tan confundidas?- hablo Ice

-Creo que en un sueño.

* * *

**¿Por qué Tinkerbell y Periwinkle sabian lo que una a la otra se preguntaban y pensaban? ¿Por qué sus alas empezaron a brillar? ¿como es que Tinkerbell supo el nombre de Peri si nisiquiera lo dijo? ¿Por qué Periwinkle dijo conocer a Tinkerbell si vive al otro lado del planeta? Son muchas preguntas que se iran resolviendo conforme avance la historia JEJEJE.  
**

**Aclaraciones:**

**El nombre de Xóchitl si es mexicano y si significa flor, aunque se escribe con "X" se pronuncia como "SH" o "CH", entnces el nombre se pronuncia "Sochilt" pero se escribe "Xóchilt**

**El nombre de Periwinkle si fue sacado de una flor de Madagascar, si en Google imagenes escriben "flower periwinkle" les aparecera la imagen de la flor (es la misma que Roseta le regala a Peri en la pelicula el secreto de las hadas y la que lleba en hadas y piratas cuando hace su espectaculo de invierno) y creo que tambien hay un color que asi se llama. ok lo admito uso mucho wikipedia y me gusta informarme de detalles como esos.**

**Si se preguntan ¿Por qué Fawn es peruana? es que en Wikipedia en Disney Fairies aparecen los personajes de Tinkerbell y pone su descendencia y en el caso de Fawn decia del Peru y lo puse ;)**

**En el caso de la hada que experimento con el polvo de hadas y creo la cura para una enfermedad (es que ya no recuerdo cual enfermedad habia puesto y me da flojera buscarla), supongo que muchos de ustedes ya se imaginan de quien se trata pero yo lo dire hasta el siguiente capitulo, escribi que es de Alemania porque de ese pais son los cientificos mas importantes del mundo, un ejemplo Albert Einstein, aunque tambien habia pensado en ponerla como inglesa o española pero preferi mejor dejarla de Alemania.**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo por ahora. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Adios.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Soy Tú Nueva Peor Pesadilla

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, mis examenes me traian como loca y los maestros que me encargaban tarea y aparte algunos proyectos que devia de hacer hiso que no tuviera tiempo de escribir. Lo bueno es que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones y me di tiempo para escribir :) y ademas de esta historia comeze otra, de Milarion: una sigue su historia de amor que narran en la pelicula. Si quieren seguir la historia se llama "Una historia de amor". Y tambien subi un especial de San Valentin de milarion, se llama "Solo a tí te amare, y nadie más nos podra separar" y uno de frozen, lo digo por si a alguien le interesa, su titulo es "nuevos amores". Lo voy a admitir, todos los titulos son muy cursis y empalagosos pero no se me ocurrio ningun otro titulo XD XP **

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Soy tu nueva peor pesadilla"**

Después de lo que había pasado con sus alas brillando, Tinkerbell, se fue volando por el pasillo sin saber a dónde ir. Detrás de ella la seguían Fawn y Vidia.

-¡Tinkerbell! Espera –Vidia llamo a su prima. Ella se detuvo- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué tus alas brillaron?

-No tengo ni la mínima idea, Vidia –respondió algo agitada.

-¿Y cómo supiste el nombre de esa chica? –pregunto Fawn.

-Lo dijo, ¿Qué no la oyeron?

Fawn y Vidia se miraron confundidas, ellas no habían escuchado que dijera su nombre.

-Pero, nunca lo dijo-murmuro la peruana- . Te pregunto el tuyo y se lo respondiste, pero ella nunca lo dijo.

-¿Entonces como lo supiste? –interrogo Vidia. Tinkerbell se quedo pensativa unos segundos, según ella si se lo había dicho pero, no tenía la certeza de que hubiera sido en ese momento.

-Creo que me lo dijo hace tiempo, creo que ya la había visto antes, pero no se en donde –dijo dudosa

-¿Y en qué lugar la viste? Esa chica puede ser de cualquier parte del planeta.

Tinkerbell trato de recordar donde la vio, estaba segura de que fue en algún lugar conocido para ella, pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de donde había sido. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio por vencida.

-No lo sé –dijo algo apenada- .Porque no, mejor, cambiamos de tema. Mejor hay que entrar a nuestra habitación, quiero conocer a mis otras compañeras de cuarto.

-Supongo que sería mejor. Ya sé que habitación es, podemos ir solas y que Vidia valla a su habitación –dijo Fawn.

-Está bien. Cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben dónde buscarme ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, no te preocupes Vidia, estaré bien

-¿Segura? Muy bien, las veré en el gran salón para el discurso de la directora. Hasta luego –se despidió y salió volando con sus maletas la pelinegra.

Fawn y Tinkerbell regresaron por el pasillo para ir a su habitación. Cuando entraron vieron a dos hadas platicando: una de ellas es pelirroja y de ojos verde olivo, parecía venir de algún país de Europa. En cambio, la otra chica es de cabellos negros y morena, podrá venir de algún país de África.

-Hola –saludo la morena-, mi nombre es Iridessa, soy de Sudáfrica ¿de dónde son?

-Yo soy de Perú y me llamo Fawn

-Yo soy Tinkerbell James, y soy de Londres, Inglaterra –se presento-. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? –se refirió a la chica pelirroja.

-Mi nombre es Zarina Einstein, nací en Alemania pero crecí aquí en Pixie Hollow. Es un placer conocerlas.

-El gusto es mío –dijo Tinkerbell cortésmente, se quedo pensando un momento porque el nombre de la chica se le hacía conocido- . Oyes ¿Tú no eres el hada que descubrió el poder del polvillo azul y creo la cura de varias enfermedades?

-Sí –contesto orgullosa Zarina- , yo soy esa chica; y también fue gracias a mí que se creó la carrera de la alquimia del polvillo. Estoy orgullosa de lo que logre. La escuela me ofreció una beca y solamente ofrecen dos becas por cada continente, ofrecen diez becas en total en todo el mundo y yo tuve una –presumió.

-Wow, eso es grandioso –hablo Fawn

-Felicidades, eso no a muchas les pasa –dijo Iridessa.

-En ese caso es un gran honor conocerte, espero que seamos amigas.

-Gracias. Por supuesto Tink. ¿Y ustedes que van a estudiar?

-Yo estudiare veterinaria –respondió la peruana- . Adoro a los animales y me gusta ayudarlos

-Yo voy a estudiar espectroscopia. Por si preguntan ¿qué es? Es la ciencia que estudia la luz –aclaro la sudafricana- Me gusta la luz y quiero saber más cosas así que esa es mi carrera.

-Creación y diseño de ropa, voy a ser diseñadora de modas; si preguntan ¿por qué? Mi mamá estudio lo mismo y quiero seguir sus pasos, y también porque me gusta diseñar cosas nuevas y mejorarlas, por eso también escogí esa carrera.

-¡Oh que genial! –Dijo la alemana- . Cambiando de tema, ¿No se supone que debemos ir al gran salón para la bienvenida de la directora?

-Creo que sí, será mejor ir, no quiero que me castiguen el primer día –murmuro la morena.

-No creo que nos castiguen solo por eso –trato de tranquilizarla Tinkerbell.

-aun así prefiero no correr ningún riesgo –recalco mientras salía de la habitación

Mientras tanto, Periwinkle y sus nuevas amigas ya estaban en el gran salón esperando a que la directora comenzara su discurso. Algunas hadas volteaban a ver a la peliblanca, curiosas, por ver si sus alas volvían a brillar; también se oían murmullos y comentarios acerca del mismo tema. Algunas hadas también buscaban a la chica rubia.

-Peri ¿segura estas bien? –Pregunto su amiga de años Gliss- Te ves algo pálida y el brillo de tus alas fue extraño ¿segura quieres estar aquí?.

Periwinkle se rio por el comentario de Gliss.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes por verme pálida así es mi piel ¿no recuerdas que toda mi familia es muy pálida en su color de piel? Él que es menos pálido es Sled; pero mi tía y papá son iguales que yo.

-Está bien, como tú quieras –fue lo único que dijo y tomaron asiento en unas sillas que rodeaban la mesa, parecía un comedor. En medio de ellas había ramos de flores y una nota que decía: "Bienvenidas a la Fairy School" en español, inglés, francés, alemán y otros idiomas.

Xóchitl, Ice y Gliss estaban platicando la carrera que estudiarían: Xóchitl seria doctora enfocada en el campo de la alalogia (ciencia que estudia las alas de las hadas); Ice estudiaría en la alquimia del polvillo, la nueva carrera que tenía la escuela; y Gliss será bióloga.

Periwinkle no estaba prestando mucha atención a la plática de sus compañeras de cuarto, seguía pensando en Tinkerbell, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar antes pero no recordaba en donde, lo más cercano que se le venía en mente era un sueño que tenía cuando era pequeña. Hace más de tres años que fue la última vez en que tuvo ese sueño así que no lo recordaba muy bien.

**FLASHBACK**

Ella y otra niña idéntica a ella estaban jugando en algún lugar que no identificaba con exactitud con unos juguetes. Por alguna extraña razón ninguna hablaba, entre ellas se entendían. La otra hada le daba un juguete y ella sonríe.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de eso casi no recordaba nada, solamente imágenes borrosas de la otra hada y ella jugando con ese juguete que tampoco recuerda muy bien de cual se trataba. La voz escandalosa de Xóchitl la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –respondió al llamado de la mexicana.

-¿En qué piensas niña? Te acabamos de preguntar ¿Qué es lo que vas a estudiar? Y tu nomas no respondes, puss en qué mundo vives. Ósea nosotras hablando como pericos y tú no das ni una –dijo en voz muy alta la morena

-Perdón Xóchitl, es que sigo pensando en lo que paso hace rato con la otra chica y mis alas, sigo preguntándome ¿en donde la vi y por qué nuestras alas brillaron?

-Ya deja de pensar en eso –dijo Ice- estoy segura de que más adelante encontraras respuestas a todas tus preguntas; pero por el momento deja de preocuparte por ello.

Ice tenía razón, no era bueno que se preocupara tanto. Más adelante le podía preguntar a su papá o tía si ya antes le había pasado eso o si es la primera vez.

En Napa, California, Milori ya había regresado a su casa y estaba en su despacho con Antonio y Snowflake.

-¿Cómo creen que este Peri?, ¿Estará bien?, ¿No le faltara nada?, ¿Y si no se siente a gusto en la escuela? ¿Por qué no nos ha avisado nada? Le dije claramente que en cuanto llegara a su habitación se comunicara con migo para contarme como le ha ido ¿Y sí le paso algo? –Milori hablaba muy rápido mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, no había duda de que extrañaba a su hija.

-Tranquilízate, Milori –dijo su hermana- . Tal vez se está divirtiendo con sus nuevas amigas o en alguna actividad de la escuela y se olvido de avisarte. Ya sabes cómo es esa niña. Además ¿Qué te preocupa? Si algo le pasa te avisaran de inmediato, también está muy bien atendida en la Fairy School. Si alguna anormalidad le llega a pasar la atenderán de inmediato; por algo esa escuela es tan prestigiosa.

Eso calmo un poco al peliblanco pero aun así seguía con su instinto de padre sobre protector.

-Ok tal vez tengas razón, más eso no cambia el hecho de que este preocupado por mi hija.

-Sabes –al fin hablo Antonio- te preocupas demasiado por Periwinkle. Te recuerdo que ya casi cumple 16 años, ya no es una niña, tarde o temprano tendría que dejar la casa aunque sea para estudiar. Así que mejor deja de preocuparte, acéptalo y tomate un trago –concluyo mientras servía un poco de vino en una copa para su amigo.

-Creo que tienes razón –acepto Milori mientras tomaba un sorbo a su vino y se sentaba- . Pero eso no es lo único que me preocupa.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría preocuparte?, es decir, ella está bien. Lo que pasa es que proteges y consientes mucho a tu hija.

-No es tanto ella la que me preocupa. Es, más bien…

Con eso Antonio y Snowflake supieron a lo que se refería; ellos también habían pensado en eso pero prefirieron no decirle nada.

-No creo que la conozca, por ahora no –comenzó el hada- . En primer lugar es muy difícil entrar allí, fue un milagro el que aceptaran a Periwinkle, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que ella también haya quedado

-¿Pero y si fue así y sí entro? ¿Y qué tal si sus alas brillan como cuando era bebe y estaba cerca de ella y me pregunta? ¿Qué le diría?

-La verdad –respondió el castaño oscuro.

Milori exhalo, sabía que en algún momento su hija se enteraría, lo que no sabe es como llegara a reaccionar en cuanto se lo diga –eso era lo que más le preocupaba-, por eso no se lo mencionaba aunque ella se lo suplicara. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino mientras trataba de imaginarse como seria el momento en cuanto se lo dijera; esperaba que eso ocurriera dentro de dos años, cuando cumpliera 18, pensaba que para esa edad ya comprendería mejor las cosas y no se lo tomaría tan mal… o tal vez sí.

En la Fairy School: ya todas las hadas estaban en el gran salón sentadas esperando a que la directora llegara y comenzara su discurso; mientras eso pasaba Tinkerbell buscaba con la mirada a Periwinkle.

-¿Y tú sigues buscando a esa chica, verdad? –pregunto Fawn a Tinkerbell.

-Sí, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y me gustaría conocerla y ser su amiga.

-¿de quién hablan? –intervino Zarina.

-¿No te enteraste de que a dos chicas les brillaron las alas cuando estaban juntas y que esas dos hadas eran muy parecidas, excepto por la ropa, el cabello y que una de ellas es más pálida y delgada? –respondió con otra pregunta la peruana.

-¿Quién no se entero de eso? –dijo Iridessa- Es de lo único que hablan nuestras compañeras. ¿Me pregunto quienes serán esas hadas? Me gustaría conocerlas y ver ese brillo, es que me gusta ver cosas que brillan y nunca he visto las alas brillar

-Una de las hadas era yo, por si querías saber Dess, pero no conozco a la otra hada y quiero saber quién es y ser su amiga.

-¿En serio esa hada eras tú? ¡Wow! Qué pequeño es el mundo, cuéntame ¿Cómo era ese brillo? ¿Tú lo viste Fawn, también dime como era? ¿Y por qué sus alas brillaron? Todo brillo tiene su origen y porque se crea así que debe tener uno y debes de saberlo porque a ti te paso –la chica morena hablaba demasiado rápido y estaba emocionada, es obvio que le gustaba ver cosas relacionadas con la luz- ¡Oye, oye, oye, ¿y ya antes te había pasado eso, o es la primera vez?

Tink y Fawn no pudieron responder las preguntas que les hiso Iridessa porque en ese momento entro la directora para dar su discurso. Era una hada alta pelinegra, blanca, ojos verdes y de facciones delicadas, sus ropas consistían en un traje sastre de falda con saco color beige, zapatillas y joyería del mismo color y su cabello estaba peinado con un chongo; era una mujer muy elegante y su sola presencia hiso que todas las hadas guardaron silencio y voltearan a verla. Cuando tuvo la atención de todos comenzó su discurso:

-Bienvenidas hadas de todas las partes del mundo. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Anastasia Torres, soy la directora de esta institución académica. Como todas saben esta escuela se caracteriza por su gran prestigio a nivel mundial y alto nivel académico; la mayoría de las hadas que cambiaron el mundo estudiaron aquí. Algunos dicen que la escuela es la que saca a las grandes hadas, pero déjenme decirles que todo es un trabajo en equipo compuesta por tres personas: padres, alumnos y maestros. Depende de la educación que hayan recibido en casa como será su desempeño aquí en la escuela, está en ustedes seguir el buen ejemplo de sus padres o tutores en su forma de estudiar y depende de nosotros como institución el ingresar el conocimiento que ustedes necesitan para alcanzar su objetivo. Es por ello que, además de la carrera que escogieron, también estudiaran la historia y cultura de un país que les será asignado por su carrera, además de una lengua oficial de la cual no sepan hablar escogida por ustedes, elegirán mínimo uno y máximo dos talleres extras que las ayude con su carrera oficial como puede ser por ejemplo computación, cocina, costura, tejido, artesanías, decoración, belleza, etc. Y para cuidar su salud y creen buenos hábitos deportivos podrán escoger un deporte, practica o baile para llevarlo a cabo diariamente. –realizo una pausa para lubricarse la garganta, como hablaba en voz muy alta se le resecaba la garganta.

Mientras la directora daba su discurso, Vidia y Spike no le habían prestado ni la más mínima atención a la directora. Ese discurso ya lo habían escuchado hace un año y la idea de otra ves oírlo las aburría. Ellas estaban sentadas en la misma mesa recargadas sobre su brazo como si se fueran a dormir. Ambas son compañeras de cuarto, gracias al castigo que les había puesto el hada que estaba en frente de ellas. La directora no era mala, era recta y disciplinada, y esa era razón suficiente como para que Vidia y Spike la consideraran la peor hada de la historia.

-Lo que consta sobre su esparcimiento, durante los fines de semana podrán salir por Pixie Hollow siempre y cuando se mantengan dentro de la ciudad y no realicen actividades ilegales. Sobre su periodo de vacaciones, tienen la opción de quedarse aquí en la escuela o de regresar con su familia. Los periodos de vacaciones serán dos, el primero comienza el 22 de diciembre y concluye el 21 de marzo, y el segundo periodo será el de fin de ciclo escolar que comenzara el 21 de junio y termina el 22 de septiembre. Ahora para finalizar nombre a las hadas que lograron adquirir una beca en esta escuela. Les menciono que es muy difícil conseguir una, solamente se les ofrecen a diez hadas en todo el mundo, dos por continente. Ahora bien un aplauso para Zarina Einstein de Alemania.

Zarina se puso de pie y se acerco hacia donde está la directora, todas las hadas le aplaudían, sobretodo sus nuevas amigas.

Y así continuo hasta que termino de nombrar a todas las hadas. Después, salieron del gran salón para escoger los talleres que tomaran, el deporte que practicaran y el idioma que aprenderán. Tinkerbell eligió computación y clases de belleza en las que le enseñaran tips de cómo arreglarse, vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse. Sobre el deporte aun seguía indecisa entre el voleibol o esgrima.

Mientras, Periwinkle ya se había inscrito a los talleres que ella escogió (no los diré en este capítulo, esperen al siguiente). Ahora estaba en las pruebas para esgrima, deporte del cual le gustaba. Lo que tenía que hacer para entrar era vencer a tres contrincantes y estaría dentro del equipo. Ya había vencido a un contrincante, ahora se encontraba con la segunda. Sus espadas chocaron, ella lanzo la de la otra chica hacia la izquierda, se dio vuelta y cuando volvió a quedar en frente le dio un "ligero" empujón en el pecho con su espada haciendo que la otra hada callera de espaldas.

-Tuche –dijo victoriosa mientras movía su espada de un lugar a otro formando "x" en el aire, se quito la careta.

-¡Tuche! –exclamo la otra chica pelinegra quien ya se había quitado la carreta, Periwinkle la ayudo a ponerse de pie- Eres buena con la espada –alago.

-Gracias. Buen trabajo, suerte para la próxima –decía mientras estrechaba su mano con la de ella. Era increíble, solo vencía a otra chica y entraba al equipo.

-Buen trabajo Cold –dijo la entrenadora- sigue así. Ahora ¿Quién más quiere competir contra ella?

Las chicas que estaban no se animaron, después de ver como había tirado a la otra chica les daba miedo de que las llegara a lastimar.

-Anímense, señoritas, no sean temerosas.

Peri se había juntado con sus amigas, incluyendo a Spike, todas estaban felices por Periwinkle.

-Parece que entraras en automático, las demás chicas no quieren competir contra ti –dijo Ice.

En ese momento llego Tinkerbell con su prima y demás amigas, ya todas se habían inscrito en un deporte, solamente faltaba la rubia en entrar a algún deporte. Cuando escucho que nadie quería competir contra esa chica de inmediato quiso vencerla, ella ya antes había practicado esgrima, su tío Redleaf le había enseñado junto con Vidia, y piensa que podrá derrotarla con facilidad.

-Yo la venceré, con mucho gusto –dijo vanidosamente mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba el uniforme para el esgrima.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos una retadora. ¿Cómo te llamas, linda?

-¡Mira! –dijo Gliss- Ya hay una retadora.

-Pobre, no sabe a quién se enfrenta –subestimo Spike.

Periwinkle volvió a colocarse la careta.

-Aquí voy –fue lo último que dijo, se dio media vuelta, y camino donde estaba la entrenadora para su tercer y último encuentro.

Al otro lado del salón, Tinkerbell con ayuda de sus amigas y prima terminaba de ponerse el traje para pelear. Al final cuando ya estaba vestida, Vidia le dio la espada.

-Gracias –camino hacia donde estaba la entrenadora y su contrincante.

Durante el camino sus alas brillaron como cuando estaba cerca de la chica peliblanca. Para su sorpresa, al otro contrincante también le brillaban las alas. Eso significa que es Periwinkle contra quien se enfrentaría. Esta vez no sintió lo mismo que la primera cuando sus alas brillaron, ya estaba más tranquila. La maestra también se quedo contemplando el brillo de las dos chicas. Estuvo a punto de preguntarles algo pero no pudo, ya que la directora llego para ver a las dos hadas enfrentarse. Por fortuna, la directora no alcanzo a ver el brillo, así que no hubo problemas. Actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, decidieron comenzar.

Las dos ojiazules pusieron la punta de sus espadas en el suelo mientras daban vueltas mirándose (como en la película).

-¿Listas, chicas? –pregunto la entrenadora.

-¡Lista! –afirmo Periwinkle, alzo su espada y trazo una línea inclinada en el aire.

Tinkerbell había dejado su espada en el suelo. Piza el mango haciendo que la espada subiera y la atrapara en el aire.

-¡Preparada! –dijo mientras tomaba la espada y marcaba una "x" en el aire.

-Y… adelante.

Comenzaron. Las dos espadas chocaron, Tinkerbell atacaba a Periwinkle con todo lo que tenía, la peliblanca retrocedía rápidamente mientras con su espada esquivaba los golpes de la rubia. Siguió así hasta que salieron del salón y llegaron afuera. Periwinkle se canso de ser amable con ella así que tomo más impulso pegándole a un árbol y regresando para atacar a la inglesa. Tink estaba subida en una barda, estaba siguiendo a Periwinkle pero cuando ella contraataco se quedo allí. La californiana le lanzo un golpe por la parte de abajo, ella lo esquivo saltando, volvió a atacar por la parte de arriba, otra vez lo volvió a esquivar agachándose. Se reincorporo dando una vuelta completa terminando otra vez de pie, bajo su espada para detener otro ataque de la peliblanca. Otra vez era Tinkerbell la que atacaba a Periwinkle mientras que la peliblanca retrocedía. Se quedo parada un momento y discretamente se dio vuelta poniéndose detrás de Tinkerbell, ella se dio media vuelta y sin darle tiempo de defenderse la empujo hacia atrás haciendo que se golpeara de espaldas contra un árbol -afortunadamente el golpe no fue muy duro por lo que la pelea pudo seguir-, lanzo su espada para que le diera y saliera vencedora, pero Tink se hiso un lado y la espada termino dándole al tronco del árbol. La rubia corrió hasta que llego cerca de la orilla de un lago, el cual es ocupado por los que practican el remo, se dio media vuelta, ahí estaba su contrincante, comenzaron a chocar sus espadas mientras Tinkerbell recargaba su brazo al lado de una escalera que conducía directamente a una plancha donde los remistas subían a los botes. Mientras luchaba con la espada la Tinkerbell bostezo, como acto seguido pone su espada recta tratando de darle a Periwinkle, pero ella le golpeo haciendo que se elevara por los aires, volvió a intentar darle aprovechando que estaba desarmada, pero Tink fue más rápida y se hiso a un lado evitando el golpe, subió por las escaleras y en el aire tomo su espada.

-¡Buena atrapada! –grito Periwinkle con furia.

-Gracias –dijo vanidosamente. A comparación de su contrincante ella no estaba cansada y no le estaba costando la pelea.

La californiana trato de darle a los pies de la inglesa pero ella salto, dio media vuelta y se acerco hacia la parte en que se suben las escaleras, mientras Periwinkle subía Tinkerbell se paso un poco del lugar donde estaba la escalera para que cuando subiera su oponente ella tuviera más ventaja y atacaría con mayor facilidad. Periwinkle subió y siguió peleando contra la rubia, Periwinkle caminaba en reversa esquivando los golpes de Tinkerbell. De repente se paro porque ya no sentía el suelo, no se había dado cuenta de que había subido a una plancha y que casi se caía al lago.

-¡ESPERA! –grito para que Tinkerbell se detuviera, pero ella no hiso caso y clavo su espada en el pecho de Periwinkle con la fuerza suficiente para que se callera de espaldas al lago.

-¡Tuche! –dijo victoriosa la rubia.

Periwinkle no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer al lago. Solamente grito.

Cuando Tinkerbell se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba y de que había tirado al lago a la chica quien quería hacer su amiga se sintió avergonzada. Con su pena, soltó su espada y se agacho para ver a la otra chica. Por fortuna Periwinkle sabía nadar y se quedo flotando. La careta ocultaba la roja cara de Periwinkle, estaba muy enojada con Tinkerbell.

-¡Ayy, qué pena! Perdóname por favor. Déjame ayudarte –extendió su mano para ayudarla y sacarla del lago.

-¡No…! –Tomo la mano de Tinkerbell- ¡TU PERDONA! –grito mientras jalaba a su oponente y la hacía caer al lago.

Tink no pudo hacer más que gritar.

-¡Oye! –Se quejo mientras sacaba la cabeza para poder respirar, por fortuna ella también sabía nadar- ¿Qué te pasa? Solo te quería ayudar.

-Me tiraste al lago a pesar que te pedí que pararas

En ese momento llegaron las demás hadas, entre ellas la entrenadora y la directora quienes habían visto la pelea desde lejos. Las dos ojiazules salieron del lago discutiendo. Cuando pararon se dieron las espaldas y se quitaron la careta y el uniforme.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo de esgrima, la señorita de Londres, Inglaterra, Tinkerbell James. Entras automáticamente. Diste una gran pelea –dijo la entrenadora mirando a Tinkerbell con una gran sonrisa, las amigas y prima de Tink aplaudieron, mientras que las amigas de Peri solo hacían caras y gestos descorteses.

-¿Estás bien Peri? –pregunto Spike.

-Si, no te preocupes –dijo de malagana. Era obvio que estaba enojada.

-Ahora –dijo la directora- , estrechen sus manos –pidió con cortesía.

Las dos hadas se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un puchero. Esa idea no les pareció nada buena. Preferían besar el suelo a tomarse de las manos. La directora noto la inconformidad de las dos chicas.

-Háganlo –replico de buena manera- Demuestren su educación y cultura.

De muy mala gana, se dieron media vuelta mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Las dos tenían la nariz arrugada, los ojos en blanco, los puños cerrados y el rosto ligeramente enrojecido. Eso era imposible, habían hecho el mismo gesto, cuando se vieron creyeron que estaban frente a un espejo, se veían exactamente iguales ¡No había diferencia! Las dos estrecharon sus manos. De repente a ambas se les vino un recuerdo a la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

Las dos chicas estaban jugando en el suelo con un peluche, las dos eran exactamente iguales. De repente llegan dos adultos, un hada gorrión y una hada mujer. El hombre cargo a una de ellas quien al parecer era Tinkerbell y la mujer cargo a Periwinkle.

-Hola mi niña, ¿Ya terminaste de jugar? ¿Ya quieres comer? –hablaba chistosa la hada adulta mientras la tenía en sus brazos a Periwinkle.

-Princesa ¿Ya quieres comer? Llevas toda la mañana jugando, debes de estar hambrienta –decía el hada gorrión mientras alzaba a Tinkerbell.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ambas soltaron sus manos, dieron un paso en falso hacia atrás. Lo del recuerdo había sido raro. Lo que más les llamaba la atención era que no reconocieron a los adultos, solamente sabían que eran ellas las bebes.

-Se parecen mucho –dijo la directora ahora que las veía frente a frente.

-Creo que tiene razón –murmuro Tinkerbell.

-¿de qué? –dijo Periwinkle de mala gana.

-Del parecido entre nosotras, ¿No ves que somos idénticas?

-Ja, pero por supuesto que no –se ofendió- . Hay muchas diferencias entre tú y yo.

-No creo que sean tantas.

-Déjame ver. Ponte de perfil –ordeno.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que te pongas de perfil. Ya hazlo volvió a ordenar.

Tinkerbell obedeció y se dio vuelta a la derecha para que la viera. Después se dio media vuelta dejando ver su lado izquierdo del rostro. Periwinkle se quedo examinándola cuidadosamente encontrando varias diferencias que podrían humillarla.

-Bueno, en primer lugar yo soy mucho más pálida que tu, luego, mi cabello es blanco y el tuyo rubio, y sabes, te hace falta un retoque porque se te ven las raíces castañas y también que te lo corten porque tus raíces están secas y maltratadas.

Tinkerbell se miro el cabello algo avergonzada. Sabía que el color natural de su cabello es castaño como el de su mamá pero se lo pintaba de rubio porque le gustaba más ese color. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que se le notaban las raíces. Periwinkle sonrió satisfecha al ver que sus comentarios ofendían a Tinkerbell.

-Otra cosa, yo soy delgada y tu estas gorda.

La inglesa miro su cuerpo y lo comparo con el de ella, si estaba un poco más delgada Periwinkle. Ese comentario hiso que Tinkerbell se sintiera peor, pero en lugar de ponerse triste se enojo.

-Y se nota que te gusta comer –continuo Periwinkle- porque tienes comida entre los dientes.

Ese último comentario hiso que las amigas de Peri se rieran. Tinkerbell se puso roja como un tomate del coraje.

-Tú solo dime y le enseñare a esta idiota a respetar –dijo Vidia mientras se colocaba en una posición de karate en frente de Periwinkle. Tinkerbell sonrió al ver que su prima la defendía.

-No te metas Vidia, mejor búscate a otra para molestar –dijo Spike mientras se colocaba al lado de Peri y le daba una mala mirada.

-Esperen. Ahora, rubiecita ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente nos diferencia?

-Creo ya verlo –dio un paso al frente para quedar delante de ella-. Es que yo sé dominar perfectamente el bello y elegante arte del esgrima y tú no, por cómo te veo vestida –la miro de pies a cabeza- puedo decir que tienes un pésimo gusto para escoger que ropa usar, en cambio yo utilizo de las más finas prendas de ropa europea, y por último, es obvio que yo tengo más clase, educación y porte que tu, lo que se necesita para triunfar en el mundo, y como tú no lo tienes no creo que logres mucho.

-No te creas el centro del universo –dijo mientras se ponía frente ella de forma amenazante.

-¡Suficiente! –intervino la directora antes de que comenzara una pelea- Sera mejor que regresen a sus respectivas habitaciones Periwinkle y Tinkerbell –miro primero a la rubia y después a la peliblanca- , perdón quise decir Tinkerbell –se refirió a la inglesa- y Periwinkle.

Las dos hadas se dieron media vuelta, hubieran volado pero por desgracia sus alas estaban mojadas así que no podían. Las dos caminaban rápidamente y llenas de furia. Después de que Periwinkle caminara unos cuantos pasos se dio media vuelta mirando sobre su hombro a la rubia con desdén y furia.

-Sera mejor que cuides tus espaldas –susurro-, Tinkerbell, porque te has ganado ¡Una nueva peor pesadilla! –grito. Después siguió caminando con sus amigas.

Un rato más tarde…

Por ser el primer día en la fairy school, la escuela permitía que solo esa noche las hadas recién llegadas hicieran lo que quisieran en el gran salón, todo lo organizaban las de grados más adelantados, Vidia y Spike se salvaban gracias a que repetían el primer curso así que estaban con sus amigas. Las hadas de más tiempo en la escuela organizaron un juego de Naipes, obviamente Tinkerbell y Vidia estaban jugando una contra la otra ya que se habían quedado sin oponentes. Vidia puso su jugada, aunque estaba segura por la mirada de su prima de que ella perdería.

-Lo siento Vidia, flor de tréboles, yo gano –dijo orgullosa mientras tomaba el dinero y maquillaje que su prima había puesto en la mesa.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la silla frente a ella desocupada.

-¿Alguna otra retadora? –pregunto la rubia mientras contaba el dinero que había ganado en la noche.

Ninguna chica se ofreció, la mayoría ya había jugado y perdió contra la inglesa mientras que las demás no se animaban porque sabían que perderían y no querían dar su dinero o lo que apostaran. En ese momento llego Periwinkle, vestía con unos jeans, blusa color blanca y con unas botas y chaqueta de cuero negras, y se peino con un chongo aflojado, solamente se puso una dona para sostenerlo, y llevaba unos lentes de sol colocados en su frente. A su lado derecho estaban Gliss y Spike mientras que en el izquierdo Ice y Xóchitl.

-Yo juego –dijo engreídamente mientras se sentaba en la silla quedando frente a Tinkerbell.

La rubia se quedo observándola de pies a cabeza, no lucia tan mal. Apretó los dientes para no decirle nada descortés, aun seguía enojada por los comentarios que le había hecho hacía rato. Siguió el consejo que su tía Merry de contar hasta diez para relajarse y no estallar. Una vez que se sintió un poco más tranquila, le dijo a la peliblanca:

-Reparte, Cold.

Periwinkle comenzó a repartir las cartas, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tinkerbell. Aun seguía enojada con ella, y las cosas no se quedarían así ¿Qué haría? Vengarse. Había dicho que será su nueva peor pesadilla y de eso se encargaría. Ya había terminado de repartir las cartas, reviso la suya, también se acercaron sus amigas para ver su jugada. Les dedico una pequeña sonrisa al ver los naipes que poseía.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Tinkerbell también observo su jugada, del lado derecho tenia a Vidia e Iridessa y del izquierdo a Fawn y Zarina, todas miraron las cartas de Tinkerbell y también sonrieron.

Las dos comenzaron a apostar, la rubia puso un euro, la peliblanca un dólar, y así repitieron varias veces. Decidió subir el nivel de la apuesta Tink colocando pintura de uñas, Peri no se quedo atrás y coloco maquillajes y accesorios para arreglarse, la inglesa coloco un brazalete de oro que tenia incrustado su nombre con diamantes, había sido regalo de Terence por su cumpleaños de hace un año y sin pensarlo lo aposto. Periwinkle al ver el brazalete tan valioso decidió poner algo también muy valioso para ella, así que puso su celular. Todas se sorprendieron. Es un Iphone 3. Ese era su segundo teléfono en el año, su padre se lo había dado pero le advirtió que lo cuidara y que no quería que terminara como el anterior, perdido por un descuido, así que ese simple celular valía mucho. Sabía que no lo perdería, tenía una jugada de era imposible de vencer.

-Sabes –comenzó a hablar-, he estado pensando –Tinkerbell alzo la mirada- . Lo que estamos poniendo en juego es muy valioso, pero a mí no me basta esto. Todas son cosas materiales que podrán ser remplazadas. Lo que yo quiero es algo que nunca pierda valor.

-¿Qué propones? –dijo interesada Tinkerbell.

-Si, tú llegas a perder, además de darme todo lo que pusiste en la mesa, tendrás que saltar al lago.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamo la rubia, sabía que no iba a perder, tenía una buena jugada, será muy difícil que alguien la supere.

-Pero… desnuda –murmuro, todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar.

-Esto será muy interesante. Acepto. Pero, en caso de ser tú la que pierda, harás lo mismo ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo. Saca primero.

Tinkerbell sonrió, ya se imaginaba la gran vergüenza por la que pasaría esa chica al tener que saltar desnuda en frente de todas sus compañeras "¡Sera muy divertido verla sufrir!" pensó. Coloco su jugada sobre la mesa mientras decía:

-Mira y llora Periwinkle –dejo ver completamente las cartas- flor corrida de diamante.

Todas las chicas miraron a Periwinkle como diciendo "lo siento", ella bajo la mirada por unos segundos.

-Buena jugada Tinkerbell… ¡Pero…! –alzo la mirada viendo con una gran sonrisa.

Tinkerbell se sorprendió ante la reacción de la peliblanca, debería de estar triste y llena de coraje e ira.

\- ¡No ganas con eso! –dijo orgullosa. Mostro sus cartas con orgullo. –Creo que una flor imperial derrota a la de diamantes ¿O me equivoco?

Tinkerbell palideció al ver esa jugada ¿Cómo no pensó que esa chica tendría una jugada mejor que la de ella? Por algo había puesto su celular, se confió en su jugada y por eso puso el reto ¿Cómo no la vio venir?. Ahora había perdido su brazalete favorito, dinero, pinturas y quien sabe que otras cosas más, el solo pensarlo la ponía furiosa, y para colmo saltaría al lago desnuda en frente de todas sus compañeras.

Periwinkle tomo todo lo que estaba en la mesa y lo guardo en su bolso. Camino con sus amigas hacia la salida. Sin alejarse mucho de la chica inglesa le grito:

-¡Te espero afuera!

Otras hadas salieron junto con Peri para ver a Tink cumplir el trato. Para sorpresa de ella todas las hadas de estaban en la mesa y en sus alrededores salieron. Algunas se habían acercado a ver el juego porque les llamaba la atención ver quien ganaba, prácticamente toda la escuela conocía ya a las chicas de alas brillantes. En total eran cincuenta hadas las que la verán a Tinkerbell saltar desnuda al lago. Eso no podía ser peor, dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa mientras su rostro se enrojecía a cada segundo.

-Sera mejor que se alejen un poco –les dijo Vidia a las compañeras de cuarto de Tinkerbell. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que explotara y era mejor guardar distancia.

De un momento a otro la rubia grito, golpeo sus puños en la mesa, se puso de pie y volteo la mesa.

Zarina, Fawn y sobretodo Iridessa se espantaron por esa reacción. Vidia solamente la miro, ya conocía a su prima y sabia lo que hacía cuando se enojaba.

-Está bien Tink -se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Tinkerbell- , solo cuenta del uno al diez así: uno… dos…tres… –decía mientras trataba de que Tinkerbell contara con ella para que se tranquilizara. Al final termino contando hasta el veinte pero logro controlarse.

-¿Mejor? –pregunto Vidia cuando vio a Tink de su color natural de piel.

-Mejor, gracias. Es solo que no puedo creer que haya perdido mi dinero, maquillaje, pinturas y el brazalete que me regalo Terence contra esa… ¡Ahh! No tengo palabras para describirla.

-Sea como sea, lo perdiste.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. Y ahora tendré que saltar al lago desnuda frente a media escuela.

-De hecho toda, esa chica y sus amigas desparecieron el rumor por toda la escuela –anuncio Iridessa.

-No ayuden, ¿Sí? –les dijo Vidia.

-Esto no puede ser peor –dijo Tinkerbell avergonzada - . Chicas, les puedo pedir un favor.

-Por supuesto –dijeron las tres.

-Pueden regresar a nuestro dormitorio. Lo que menos quiero es que más personas me vean ¿Podrían?

-Por supuesto Tink –dijo Fawn.

-te veremos haya –agrego Zarina.

Las tres hadas se fueron a su habitación, Tinkerbell y Vidia se dirigieron hacia el lago.

-En seguida regreso –hablo Vidia- , voy a mi habitación a traerte una toalla para que te seques en cuanto salgas. Lo que menos queremos es que te enfermes en la primera semana de clases.

-Está bien, gracias. No te demores.

Vidia se fue volando lo más rápido que podía hacia su dormitorio.

Tinkerbell llego a la orilla del lago, un poco más lejos estaba Periwinkle, las amigas de ella y las otras estudiantes, estaban alumbrando con linternas. Tinkerbell respiro profundo para calmar su coraje, una vez que creyó estar tranquila se quito la ropa y la dejo sobre una roca que estaba cerca del lago. No tardo en escuchar las voces de las demás chicas que la criticaban. Ella se hiso que no las escuchaba, se consideraba hermosa y lo que los demás le dijeran no le importaba. Subió al lugar donde había tenido su pelea con Periwinkle, si Roseta estuviera allí diría su típico "¿Irónico, cierto?". Camino un poco para llegar al borde de la plancha, el viento otoñal era fuerte por lo que sintió frio. Antes de saltar se dio vuelta y miro a Periwinkle. Hiso una señal para que viera que todo estaba en orden, después, se coloco en postura para dar un clavado, cerro sus ojos e inhalo suficiente aire para aguantar la respiración y se lanzo al agua.

Desde la orilla, Periwinkle, en cuanto vio que Tinkerbell se lanzo al lago voló lo más rápido que pudo y tomo la ropa de Tinkerbell dejando solo sus zapatillas color verde y se fue volando con sus amigas devuelta a su habitación. Las demás hadas también se fueron para que Tinkerbell no les reclamara nada.

Cuando Tink salió del lago, tenía mucho frio, lo único que quería era vestirse para no pescar un resfriado. Lo primero que noto fue la ausencia de todas las hadas, volteo a ver en donde había dejado su ropa y solamente vio sus zapatillas. Tinkerbell no lo podía creer, esa niña se había lleva su ropa.

-Bien, te has ganado una nueva peor pesadilla Cold, será mejor que te cuides –dijo con rencor.

Para su buena suerte a Vidia se le había ocurrido llevar una bata por si las dudas, así que tuvo con que cubrirse del frio. Se seco con la toalla y después se puso la bata para cubrirse un poco del frio. Después se fueron a la habitación que le habían asignado a Tinkerbell para que se abrigara. Por fortuna no se resfrió.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Periwinkle, ella y sus amigas estaban recordando por lo que había pasado la chica rubia.

-Sabes, nunca imagine que fueras capaz de poner ese reto Peri –dijo Spike- Pareces niña buena.

-Soy buena cuando son buenos con migo –aclaro mientras contaba el dinero que le había quitado a la inglesa.

-Oyes Peri ¿Qué piensas hacer con la ropa? –pregunto Xóchitl

-No lo sé, no creo que me quede para usarla. Mejor la guardare y esconderé. Si Tinkerbell pregunta le diré que la desgarre y tire a la basura.

-Auch, se morirá cuando se lo digas –dijo Ice- , esa marca de ropa es fina, yo la uso, la diseñadora que la hiso es inglesa y me encantan sus diseños, antes no era muy conocida pero ahora su fama está creciendo por el mundo. También hace diseños exclusivos de vestidos, pero súper caro, mi mamá quiso que para mis 16 me diseñara un vestido y si lo tuve, es muy hermoso pero súper costoso.

-¿Cómo se llama la diseñadora? –pregunto Gliss.

-Creo que Clarion James.

-¡Ahh! Si la conozco –exclamo Periwinkle-, he visto varios de sus diseños y le pedí a mi papá que… -en ese momento recordó que se suponía que en cuanto llegara a su habitación le marcaria para decirle que estaba bien.

-¿Qué le pediste a tu papá? –pregunto Ice.

-Luego les cuento, debo de marcarle a mi papá.

Peri comenzó a buscar en su bolsa su teléfono, se le había olvidado por completo que le debía de marcar. Mientras buscaba su Iphone pensaba en la excusa perfecta que le diría para que la perdonara por no haberse comunicado. No le iba a contar que sus alas brillaron solo porque estuvo cerca de una chica que había visto en un sueño y que después peleo contra ella en esgrima y la venció y después la hiso saltar al lago desnuda sin mencionar que le había quitado su dinero y un brazalete muy valioso de oro en un juego de Naipes. Sabía que si le contaba todo eso y esa era la primera vez que sus alas brillaban era capaz de ir por ella e internarla en un hospital hasta que encontraran una respuesta de porque pasaba eso y si era malo o no y en caso de ser malo buscar una cura, sin mencionar que la castigaría por lo del juego de naipes y lo que le quito. Así que omitiría esa parte de su día. Después de pensarlo unos segundos se le ocurrió algo coherente para que no la regañara. Tomo su teléfono y miro la hora, eran las 8:20 pm, lo más seguro era que siguiera despierto y que estuviera cenando con su tía y Sled. Así que lo busco en la lista de contactos y le marco.

Efectivamente, en Napa, su papá estaba cenando con Snowflake, Sled, Antonio y Frist. Cuando escucho su teléfono sonar de inmediato contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Hola papá, soy Peri ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo estás?

-Preocupado por ti ¿En dónde estabas? Estuve esperando a que me llamaras.

-Lo sé papá, perdón por eso, es que llegue y no encontraba donde inscribirme y le pregunte a una chica quien resulto ser Gliss ¿La recuerdas? Es hija de tu amigo Amaro, éramos vecinos, Vivian en la casa que está un poco más cerca del pueblo.

-Si la recuerdo, ella era tu mejor amiga de niña.

-Si bueno pues, la encontré, comenzamos a platicar y en eso llego Spike, su hermana mayor, y nos llevo al lugar donde debíamos inscribirnos y después nos llevo a nuestra habitación y conocí a mis compañeras de cuarto y ya somos amigas, una de ellas se llama Xóchitl y es de México…

-¿Xóchitl? Qué raro nombre.

-Lo mismo dije, pero es buena onda, su nombre significa flor. Y la otra chica se llama Ice, ella es de Francia. Después de que las conocí fuimos al gran salón para escuchar el discurso de la directora y cuando termino fuimos a inscribirnos a talleres y escoger un deporte, yo escogí el fútbol.

-Algo me decía que ese deporte practicarías, eres muy buena, le ganas a Frist y Sled.

-¡OYE! –gritaron los dos hadas gorrión al escuchar lo que su tío había dicho. Sabían que Periwinkle les ganaba en el fútbol pero odiaban que se los dijeran.

Periwinkle escucho el grito de sus primos a través del teléfono. Solamente se rio.

-Un favor, papá, diles a esos niños que ya maduren.

-Claro hija, yo les paso tu recado.

-Gracias. Y después de inscribirnos en los talleres y deporte mis amigas y yo decidimos ir a la cafetería por unos refrescos y papas pero en el camino Xóchitl se tropezó y torció un tobillo.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –grito la mexicana- A mi no me paso nada de eso Periwinkle...

Periwinkle le tapo la boca a la morena para que no dijera nada más. Por suerte Milori no logro escuchar lo que Xóchitl dijo.

-Así que ayude a mi amiga a llegar hasta la enfermería para que la curaran y se hiso tarde y apenas regresamos a mi habitación.

-¿Y no pudiste llamar mientras estabas con tu amiga?

-No, es que había dejado mi teléfono en mi maleta y estaba en mi habitación.

-Muy bien, me da gusto saber que te preocupas por tus amigas y las ayudas cuando te necesitan.

-Si, lo sé, soy niña buena –mintió, obviamente no es tan buena.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo, papá?

-Estoy cenando con tus tíos y primos, todos te mandan saludos.

-Diles que yo también y que ya los extraño mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo les digo ¿a qué hora te piensas dormir?

-Estaba a punto de irme a la cama pero preferí hablar contigo antes.

-¿Ya cenaste, qué comiste?

-Sí, un sándwich de jamón, no te preocupes papá, todo está bien.

-¿Segura? No hay nada que te preocupe o te sientes incomoda con alguien.

-No papá, no me ha pasado nada extraño ni fuera de lo normal –volvió a mentir.

-Está bien, creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado.

-La verdad es que si. Ya me voy a dormir, que descanses.

-gracias hija, tu también, cuídate mucho. Adiós.

-Adiós –al fin se despidió de su papá.

Fue un alivio para ella terminar esa llamada. Ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no le gusta mentirle a su papá pero a veces era necesario decirle una que otra mentira piadosa.

-¿Por qué no le contaste a tu papá que te brillaron las alas cuando estabas cerca de esa hada rubia inglesa? –pregunto Gliss.

-¿Por qué le inventaste que me había torcido un tobillo? –agrego Xóchitl.

-Sabes, creo que no eres tan buena e inocente como pareces –termino de decir Ice.

-No me gusta mentirle a mi papá pero a veces no me queda de otra. Si le contaba que mis alas brillaron se inmediato vendría a la escuela, me sacaría para llevarme a un hospital o algo así para que le den una explicación lógica sobre porque brillaron. Luego, si le digo que jugué naipes con esa misma chica y que por venganza la hice saltar al lago desnuda me castigara.

-Esa última si es razonable, pero exageraste con la primera –pensó Ice.

-Enserio, es capaz de eso. Es demasiado sobre protector.

-¿y enserio ya te vas a dormir? –pregunto la peliblanca.

-Si Gliss, ya tengo sueño. Y si no lo hago serian tres mentiras las que le dije a mi papá.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo también me duermo, es que no quería dormirme sola.

-Yo me uno –dijo la morena- también tengo sueño. No hay mucha diferencia de horario entre México, solo es una hora más allá en mi casa que aquí.

-Igual me duermo, en Paris debe de estar saliendo el sol, así que no he dormido nada y tengo mucho sueño –dijo la francesa mientras bostezaba.

Las cuatro hadas se prepararon para dormir. Una vez listas se metieron en sus camas y apagaron la luz para dormirse.

* * *

**Al parecer Tinkerbell y Periwinkle no se estan llebando nada bien ¿De qué seran capaces las dos contal de ser unas pesadillas echas realidad? ¿Tinkerbell perdonara a Periwinkle por lo que le hiso o se vengara? ¿Acaso no es la primera vez en qué a Periwinkle le brillan las alas y Milori sabe por qué y no le dira nada? Son más preguntas que se iran resolviendo poco a poco, mientras esperen el siguiente capitulo.**

**Seguire las bromas que se hacen Annie y Hallie en la pelicula de Juego de Gemelas, pero ademas agregare otras. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea sobre las bromas o cualquier otra cosa haganmelo saber.**

**Si no entendieron mi redaccion en la pelea de esgrima, es lo mismo que hacen durante la pelicula, solamente cambia el lugar donde se lleva a cabo.**

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**The animal fairy 1: Gracias por decirme el ejemplo de Harry Potter, todavia estaba pensando en como poner lo de las vacaciones de invierno, solamente estaba tomando en cuenta el cumpleaños de Tinkerbell y Periwinkle que es a finales del invierno, se me habia olvidado la navidad y año nuevo. Gracias por decirme, si hare lo mismo que en Hogwarts, solo que Tink y Peri si regresaran con sus familias. Por sierto perdon por tardar de comentar tu historia de "Mi bella reina" es que si estuve muy ocupada. Saludos.**

**Jaki: Yo soy mexicana, por eso puse una en mi fic jijiji, no lo pude evitar. Tink, Peri y Clarion si son francesas solo que lo cambie poniendo a Clarion y Tinkerbell inglesas y a Periwinkle como norteamericana, asi es en la pelicula y quise seguir eso. Me da gusto que te valla gustando la historia, durante el fic lo dije pero lo repito, solamente el otoño y primavera estaran en la fairy school, en invierno y verano son sus vacaciones. En el siguiente capitulo saldra algo de milarion. Gracias por tus comentarios en el especial de San Valentin de Milarion. Saludos.**

**Snowbird7: Gracias por tu comentario, tambien te agradesco por marcar esta historia como favorita y seguirla; y marcarme como escritora favorita y seguirme :D. Perdon por tardar en comentar, pero de ahora en más actualizare más seguido.**

**Nanu: Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.**

**¿Me dejarian un comentario, pliss?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**TANTO LOS PERSONAJES DE TINKERBELL COMO LA HISTORIA DE JIEGO DE GEMELAS NO ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES DE DISNEY, SOLO SON MIOS LOS OC QUE YO INVENTO**_

**¡F****eliz día del niño! Tarde pero seguro XD aunque creo que todos aqui son adolescentes, aun asi, felicidades a su niño del corazon 3 Este es su regalo: un capitulo mega largo, y contiene milarion =D. Más adelante saldra más de esta pareja, contare desde que se conocieron hasta que se separaron en recuerdos y talvez en prologos del capitulo, despues saldra cuando se reencuentran. En la pelicula de juego de gemelas no sale mucho larelación de los papás, pero yo si la pondre, es que, osea, es Milarion, mi pareja favorita, ¿Cómo negarse?.  
**

**Otra cosa, estare actualizando más seguido. Comienza mayo, en México hay muchas fiestas nacionales por lo que hay muchos puentes que se recorren a los lunes, hoy no tengo clases, tampoco este lunes y marte de mayo, por lo que tengo mucho tiempo libre. Aunque estoy en examenes XC, por eso actualizo en estos dias. Y lo mejor (aunque creo que no es tan bueno) en junio son mis ultimos examenes, y despues salgo y entro en agosto a clases, así que en estos meses estare mucho en fanfiction (lo que más me encanta en este mundo :) =)) asi que comenzare con otras historias.**

**Ok, creo que no hay más que decir, los dejo con la historia:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5. RECUERDOS Y UN MAL DÍA**

En su habitación ya abrigada Tinkerbell recordaba lo que Periwinkle le había hecho: le quito su brazalete, más de la mitad de su dinero, la hiso saltar al lago desnuda en frente de toda su escuela y le robo su ropa de marca fina dejándola desnuda en la intemperie. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Por lo que sabía esa hada era amiga de la chica con la que Vidia se había metido en problemas, tal vez podía pedirle a su prima que le preguntara a su amiga lo que ella quisiera saber sobre la peliblanca. De inmediato tomo su teléfono y le mando un mensaje pidiéndoselo, obviamente le dijo que no le preguntara en ese momento, sería muy sospechoso, así que no tardando sabría de la vida de esa chica.

Después se acomodo para acostarse, Iridessa y Zarina también, ya que en sus casas ya era el día siguiente, la única que estaba dormida era Fawn, solo era un par de horas de diferencia de horario entre California y Perú.

-Oye Tink, ¿te sientes bien? No te sientes a gripada o algo así –pregunto Iridessa.

-No Dess, estoy bien, por suerte Vidia llevo una bata así que no me enfrié y no creo resfriarme.

-Menos mal. Cambiando de tema, hace rato no me respondiste las preguntas que te hice ¿Por qué tus alas brillaron? ¿Ya te había pasado antes o es la primera vez?

-Para serte sincera no lo sé, _supongo_ que es la primera vez que algo así me pasa, ni siquiera sé porque se origina ese brillo ¿Tú sabes?

-No, de hecho no sabía que las alas podían brillar, creí que eso era ciencia ficción o una fantasía, solo lo he visto en películas.

-¿Películas? ¿Cuáles? Dime por favor –suplico mientras la sacudía un poco

-Ah sí, pero ninguna es cierta –comento Zarina- todas son del genero fantasía o ciencia ficción como dijo Iridessa, al inicio de las películas y en los créditos sale una nota que dice: "nada de esto es real, todo es fantasía, las alas normales no brillan" –imito una voz de narrador- así que no creo que te sirvan.

-Pero eso es imposible, ya vieron las mías ¡Sí brillaron! Debe de haber una explicación para eso, no puede ser un mito o algo ficticio.

-Lamentablemente si lo es

Tinkerbell se dejo caer en la cama todavía creyendo que eso era imposible, si hay películas en las que salga eso debieron de haberlo sacado de algo ¿no? Así que sabiendo eso tal vez y podía darse una idea de cómo se origina.

-Aun así podrían decirme el titulo de las películas, solo para verlas.

-Por supuesto –dijo la morena- la más conocida y de mayor éxito se llama "el secreto de las hadas" en la película se supone que Pixie Hollow es un reino dividido en cuatro estaciones, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, pero las hadas de las estaciones cálidas no pueden cruzar a invierno y las hadas de invierno no pueden cruzar al lado cálido porque como son temperaturas opuestas, estas dañan las alas y hacen que se rompan y eso no tiene cura, pero un hada llamada Hallie no hace caso y cruza, al cruzar sus alas brillan como las tuyas pero una amiga la regresa al lado cálido. Lo que pasa después es que regresa a invierno por respuestas sobre que significa ese brillo, esa hada es muy curiosa igual que tú. Adoro esa película.

-A mí también me gusta, es de mis favoritas –agrega Zarina- . Ya no se la cuentes, mejor que ella la vea.

-Si, mejor, o sino ya sabré el final –volvió a hablar la rubia- ¿hay alguna otra película además de esa?

-Claro, pero esa es de terror, no sé en qué termina porque cuando la vi en el cine termine desmayándome y tuvieron que sacarme

-¿Tan fea es?

-Algo sí, yo la vi completa y esa noche no pude dormir. Trata sobre un científico loco que crea una maquina que te transporta a dimensiones diferentes, y lo logra, y cruza a una en la que todos tienen otro yo y cuando están juntos las alas brillan, entonces el científico encuentra a su otro yo y le pasa lo que a ti, pero lo que el científico no sabe es que en realidad todos ahí son homicidas psicópatas expertos en el arte de matar y aparte ellos pueden cambiar de hadas a cualquier animal o cosa que ellos quieran. Su otro yo se convierte en muñeco y lo persigue dormido y en sus sueños. Al final termina atrapado con su muñeco en otra dimensión ellos dos solos y el muñeco lo sigue para matarlo o algo así, es confuso el final, no lo entendí muy bien.

-No debiste contármela, ahora me imagino a Periwinkle siendo un muñeco viviente persiguiéndome, ¡Ahh! Jamás sacare esa imagen de mi cabeza –estaba en posición fetal moviéndose adelante y atrás apretando una almohada.

-Lo siento –dijo apenada la alemana- no pensé que fueras a ser tan sensible.

-También hay otra, esta es más de romance

-Cuéntamela por favor, necesito olvidar la película que me conto Zarina

-Okey, se llama "una historia de amor" trata sobre un hada y un sparrowman que al verse se enamoran, pero no se atreven a confesarlo por lo que son amigos por un tiempo, pero un día el sparrowman le confesó todo su amor a la hada y le regala un collar con una pequeña piedra lunar encantada y el también tiene una, entonces ella acepta su amor y se besan, cuando se besaron las alas de los dos brillaron, como las tuyas, después de eso de alguna forma extraña sabían lo que pensaban, a veces tenían los mismos sentimientos y adivinaban la frase del otro, y siempre cuando estaban juntos sus alas brillaban. Ellos eran como si fueran una misma hada solo que en dos cuerpos.

-¡Ayyy! Esa me va a gustar, adoro el romance. Aunque por muy raro que esto suene, yo sabía lo que Periwinkle estaba pensando y supe su nombre a pesar de que ella nunca me lo dijo

-Tal vez esa chica sea tu media naranja- se escucho una voz bromista y alegre al lado de Tinkerbell, era Fawn, quien al parecer estaba despierta. Todas se asustaron al escuchar su voz, Iridessa grito mientras que Tinkerbell y Zarina solo se sobresaltaba, no se lo esperaban.

-¿Fawn? Creí que estabas dormida –dijo Tinkerbell tratando de calmarse del susto.

-Traten de hacerlo teniendo compañeras de cuarto como ustedes, hacen mucho ruido, y me asusto esa película de terror que contaron –se abrazo a Tinkerbell- pero me gusto la de romance. Yo conozco una en la que también salen alas brillando

-¿de qué trata? –pregunto la Sudafricana

-Es de un científico que hace un experimento con sus alas y las de una mariposa brillante multicolor, pero sale mal y sus alas terminan brillando como las de la mariposa que es igual a las tuyas Tinkerbell.

-No le veo el sentido ni trama a esa película –opino Iridessa

-Eso es porque no la has visto y ni la he terminado de contar –explico- . Después de eso todos lo creen fenómeno –hiso una cara tratando de imitar a un monstruo- y él se separa del mundo exterior, pero mientras está encerrado en su propio laboratorio descubre que tiene poderes, así que se pone una máscara, un disfraz, se llamo "Súper Sparrowman" y se convirtió en un superhéroe –se puso en una postura común de héroes- que salvaba a la ciudad de la mariposa brillante multicolor porque el mismo científico hiso experimentos con ella y la volvió un monstruo mutante come hadas

-Eso cambia todo, tal vez la vea –dijo la morena

-¿Esas son todas las que conocen? ¿No hay ninguna otra?

-Que yo recuerde… ¡No! –respondió la se la trenza larga- ¿Creí que odiabas a esa hada? Bueno pues quien no, te hiso pasar la peor vergüenza de tu vida y te dejo desnuda en la intemperie. Eso no se hace, podrías acusarla aunque también te dirían algo a ti porque lo permitiste, así que mejor quedémonos calladas, y olvidemos las cosas, y vámonos a dormir porque mañana empiezan las clases y no nos podremos levantar, solo miren –mostro su reloj de mano- son las 11:30 y las clases comienzan a las 8:15 am. Mejor hay que dormir, chao –se tapo con las cobijas de la cama de Tinkerbell dándole las espaldas a sus nuevas amigas, ellas solo se miraron desconcertadas, Fawn hablo demasiado rápido y las dejo un poco mareadas e hiso que el sueño se les activara.

-Fawn, esa es mi cama, pásate a la tuya –dijo la inglesa mientras movía un poco a la castaña.

-Está muy lejos –se quejo- . Duerme tu ahí y prometo que mañana te regreso tu cama –pidió media dormida.

Tink rodo los ojos, la cama de Fawn estaba arriba de la suya, solo tenía que volar y eso sería todo.

-Está bien –acepto la rubia

-Gracias. Descansa –murmuro antes de dormirse

Poco después Zarina apago las luces y todas se dedicaron a dormir menos Tinkerbell, estaba pensando en cómo había sido su día, obviamente si se vengaría de Periwinkle, tenía pensado un plan para conseguir lo que ella quería: su cruel y fría venganza.

De un momento a otro se le vino a la cabeza su mamá ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Bien, mal, extrañándola, preguntándose por ella? No lo sabía. Ella y su mamá siempre han sido muy unidas, se contaban todo lo que les pasaba, entre ellas no había secretos, por lo que dudaba si contarle a su mamá sobre lo del brillo de sus alas. ¿Y si en verdad es tan raro que eso ocurra? Su mamá siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo y decirle eso podía preocuparla y hacer que se estresara más de lo que normalmente estaba ¿Y si se enfermaba de la preocupación? Eso sería lo que menos querría. Clarion se había dedicado a cuidarla y darle todo lo que necesitaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Tink nunca tuvo papá, pero tenía a su mamá y a ella eso le bastaba para ser feliz. Debía de admitirlo, extrañaba mucho a su mamá, quería hablar con ella. Tomo su celular y miro la hora, en Londres eran como las 7:00 am, la hora en que todos en su casa se levantaban, no hiso falta que lo pensara dos veces y le marco. Clarion contesto inmediatamente.

-Hola mamá –saludo Tinkerbell susurrando, lo que menos quería era despertar a sus compañeras por lo que hablo en un hilito de voz.

-Tinkerbell, hola, ¿Cómo estas, preciosa? ¿No deberías de estar dormida?

-Se supone, pero no puedo dormir

-¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, es que me contaron una película de terror y me dio mucho miedo.

-Hay Tinkerbell, y porque escuchas cosas así si sabes cómo te pones.

-No creí que fuera tan traumática.

-Está bien, mejor no me la cuentes, necesito dormir en la noche. Mejor platícame como estuvo tu primer día en la Fairy School

-Estuvo grandioso mamá, Vidia me ayudo a llegar a mi habitación, una de mis compañeras de cuarto es Zarina Einstein, la primera alquimista, ella es genial y ya somos amigas. También está Fawn, es muy bromista y graciosa, aunque me quito mi cama…

Clarion comenzó a reírse a través del celular, eso sonaba muy chistoso.

-Okey, eso no se ve todos los días –dijo entre risas Clarion

-Lo sé. Y también esta Iridessa, es de Sudáfrica y es algo miedosa aunque me callo bien, también es mi amiga.

-Me da gusto escuchar que ya tienes nuevas amigas ¿Qué talleres escogiste?

Tink comenzó a contarle a su mamá los talleres que escogió y sobre su batalla en esgrima, omitiendo que la otra chica la lanzo al lago, que sus alas brillaron y que ella salto al lago desnuda.

-Es bueno escuchar que te va bien en la escuela, tú da el mayor esfuerzo que tengas para que salgas con excelentes resultados.

-Eso hare mamá, gracias. Una pregunta, aunque sé que tal vez te suene un poco extraña pero necesito saber ¿Es la primera vez que estoy aquí en Norteamérica?

Clarion en su casa estaba haciendo bicicletas con Roseta y unos audífonos puestos por los que estaba hablando con Tinkerbell. Cuando escucho esa pregunta paro inmediatamente y se bajo tomando su celular y hablando a través de él.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y se limpiaba el sudor que le escurría de la nuca.

-Te dije que sonaría raro, es que cuando llegue sentí que yo ya había estado aquí antes y que regresaba al lugar al que pertenecía. Eso se me hiso raro porque yo nací en Londres y toda mi vida he estado allá contigo y mi familia, y pensé que tal vez cuando era pequeña vine y nunca me contaste.

-no, es la primera vez que sales de Europa, solo hemos viajado a países de la unión europea, nunca habías estado un algún país de América. Tal vez viste algo que te pareció familiar y lo relacionaste.

Tinkerbell escucho con cuidado el tono de su mamá, estaba un poco nerviosa, no debía de estar así. Esa forma de hablar solo la escuchaba venir de ella cuando tocaban el tema de su padre. No pudo evitar pensar que eso tenía que ver con su papá, siendo sinceras no sabía mucho de él, solamente que era su padre, para su gusto muy apuesto, que gracias a él ella existe y que se había separado de su mamá cuando era una bebe. De inmediato le trato de cambiar de tema a su mamá diciendo que ya tenía sueño y que se dormiría. Madre e hija se despidieron.

_**En Londres:**_

-¿Con quién hablabas, tía? –pregunto Roseta mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta.

-Con Tinkerbell

-¿Qué? Hablaste con ella y no me la pasaste, eres muy mala.

-No exageres Roo, en Norteamérica es medianoche y debería de estar dormida, me dijo que ya se fue a dormir –dijo con sentimiento.

-La extrañas ¿no es así? –pregunto mientras hacía estiramientos en el suelo, Clarion hacia lo mismo.

-Si –respondió triste- creo que jamás me había separado de ella desde que llegamos aquí.

-Te entiendo, es raro estar sola sin mis primas. Al menos hace un año tenia a Tinkerbell, ahora a ninguna, me quede sola rodeada de un montón de adultos, y para colmo soltera.

-¿Terminaste con Francisco? –pregunto sorprendida la diseñadora de modas

-Si, es que tuvimos una pelea y me di cuenta de que soy mucha cosa para él. Así que estoy soltera y sin compromisos.

-Bienvenida al club de la casa, ya somos tres

-Adivinare quienes somos: mi tío Redleaf, tú y yo ¿me falto alguien?

-Solamente a Vidia y Dewey, pero creo que ellos no sufren por eso

-¿Entonces nosotros sufrimos por eso? –pregunto Roseta con el seño fruncido

-Pues si ¿o no?

-De mi tío si lo creo, él es viudo y no ha superado la perdida de mi tía Victoria, y de mí pues me siento sola, pero, me sorprende un poco que a ti te duela estar soltera ¿acaso extrañas al papá de Tinkerbell?

-¿Qué? No, solo lo dije por decir, yo estoy bien sola con Tink, al padre de mi hija lo olvide desde hace tiempo

-Entonces, si es así –el tono de la modelo era curioso- ¿Por qué no te volviste a casar?

Clarion se sorprendió con esa pregunto. Pudo haberse casado y tener más hijos, es decir, tuvo propuestas para rehacer su vida junto a alguien, pero las rechazo todas. El amor que tuvo por el padre de su hija fue muy intenso, todavía no lo olvidaba y mucho menos superaba, en el fondo lo seguía amando, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para regresar con él, a menos que él se lo pidiera, lo cual nunca pasaría. Suspiro y se recostó completamente en el piso recordando un momento con el papá de Tinkerbell.

**FLASH BACK**

Ella y otro sparrowman caminaban por la playa de Pixie Hollow, los dos estaban tomados de la mano, mirando el atardecer. Los dos eran jóvenes, Clarion tenía 22 años y Milori 25. Hacía apenas un año que los dos se conocieron y siguieron en contacto gracias a Snowflake, su mejor amiga y hermana del sparrowman

De momento Milori detuvo a Clarion tomándole de la mano.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto desconcertada mientras lo miraba de frente.

-Pues… hay algo que quería preguntarte –hablo nervioso el sparrowman-, es sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada serio, descuida –no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de preguntas- . Clarion, nos conocemos desde hace un año, y tú eres mi mejor amiga, y supongo que yo también soy el tuyo.

-y lo eres –interrumpió la castaña, su cabello estaba suelto y con la brisa del mar se revoloteaba por el aire. Milori no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa, lo que hizo que se pusiera más nervioso.

-Si bueno pues, la verdad, desde que te vi sentí algo especial por ti, jamás lo había sentido por alguien más. Me enamore de ti con tan solo verte, en verdad eres muy hermosa –tomo sus manos- y te quería preguntar ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Clarion sonrió al preguntarle eso. También lo amaba, desde que lo vio se sintió atraída por él. Ser su novia era lo que más quería en ese momento. Se acerco más a Milori sonriéndole y juntando sus frentes.

-Claro que si, Milori –susurro, los dos compartieron un tierno y largo beso, su primer beso para ambos

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al recordar eso, Clarion dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza. Recordar eso la hacía sentir mal y a la vez triste, la última vez que hablaron fue una discusión, en la que ella le había dicho adiós a él y su hija, su princesa ¿Cómo estaría?, debería de tener la edad de Tinkerbell ¿sería igual que ella? O ¿su comportamiento y forma de ser distinto por ser criada con su padre?. No lo sabía, eso la mataba, no pasaba día en que no se le cruzara por la cabeza el hecho de que dejo a su hija, aunque sabía que estaba bien, no podía dejar de perdonarse el haberla abandonado. No había otra palabra para decirlo, abandono, la dejo a ella y su padre. Eso la hizo sentir peor. Roseta noto la cara de tristeza y, a la vez, de arrepentimiento que puso su tía.

-Creo que sigues amando al padre de Tinkerbell, solo que no lo quieres aceptar, ¿es por eso que hablas muy poco de él con Tink? –supuso la de ojos verdes

-Algo así, ese hombre me cambio la vida: me dio a Tinkerbell, me enseño a amar, y muchas cosas más.

-Debe de ser un gran sparrowman, no cualquiera logra conquistarte el corazón de esa forma

Clarion medio sonrió por el comentario de su sobrina, era cierto, Milori era un gran hombre.

-Mejor hay que terminar del calentamiento, tienes sesión de fotos y yo debo de estar allí.

-Tienes razón, no es fácil tener el cuerpo que yo –dijo vanidosamente, después se rió.

Las dos hadas continuaron ejercitándose, ciertamente, era difícil tener el cuerpo perfecto, por lo que las dos, incluyendo a Tinkerbell, se cuidaban haciendo ejercicio y con dietas.

_**En la Fairy School:**_

Momentos después Tinkerbell ya dormía profundamente, al igual que Periwinkle. Su tranquilo descanso fue interrumpido por una pesadilla:

_Las dos estaban en una cama recostadas jugando con dos peluches: Tinkerbell tenía una muñeca de tela y Periwinkle con un borreguito, es copito (el peluche que sale en el capítulo 3 que le regalo Antonio a Peri). _

_Las dos estaban felices en ese momento. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando dos adultos, un hada y un sparrowman, entraban gritando y discutiendo. Las dos comenzaron a llorar, la hada cargo a Tinkerbell separándola de Periwinkle, eso hizo que se intensificara el llanto de las dos; extendieron sus manitas tratando de sujetarse pero, eran unas bebes, por lo que no tenían mucha fuerza._

_-Es todo. Me voy –grita furiosa el hada mientras tenía en brazos a Tinkerbell…_

Tinkerbell seguía dormida, se movía mucho mandando patadas y empujando con los brazos.

-¡No… suéltame! –lloriqueo todavía dormida mientras se seguía moviendo con desesperación.

En otra habitación, Periwinkle estaba teniendo el mismo sueño. También se movía desesperada y lloriqueaba un:

-No me separen de ella.

_-Ya no puedo seguir estando contigo-dijo con tristeza y algo de enojo._

_-Bien, como quieras, ya me da igual, después de todo ya no siento nada por ti–por fin hablo el sparrowman._

En la habitación de Periwinkle, comenzaba a despertarse Gliss, quien no tardo en darse cuenta de cómo estaba su amiga. Se escuchaba que hablaba aun dormida y que se movía mucho.

-No dejes que se vallan, por favor… ¡No te vayas Tinkerbell! –grito con desesperación.

Ha Gliss sele hiso muy raro que nombrara a esa hada. Comenzó a sacudir y llamar a su amiga para que despertara, eso hizo que se despertaran Xóchitl y Ice.

-¡No! –grito Periwinkle cuando despertó, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón al cien por ciento y estaba sudando. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo fue un sueño.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Gliss a Periwinkle.

-Por supuesto, solo fue un sueño malo.

-¿Con Tinkerbell? –el tono de sorpresa y algo de asombro francés de Ice se escucho.

-¡¿Fue con ella!? –grito impactada

-Sí, estabas gritando: "no te vayas Tinkerbell, por favor, no me dejes" –Xóchitl imito los gritos de Periwinkle.

-No es posible, dije que yo sería su peor pesadilla, y ahora, ella sale en la mía

-Que cosas ¿no? –comento la mexicana.

-Aichh, la odio, al menos ya me vengue de ella, ¡Mu aja jajá! –rió perversamente.

-Solo espero que no te regrese el golpe –dijo la rubia.

-No lo creo, es una víctima inofensiva, lo peor que me haría será… no lo sé, ¿asustarme cuando este distraída? –la subestimo, todas se rieron.

-Cambiando de tema –interrumpió el momento gracioso Gliss- , son las 7:00 am, ya hay que alistarse ¿Quién pide el baño primero?

Todas se miraron como diciendo "yo voy primero". Un instante después todas se lanzaron volando a la entrada del baño tratando de ganar. La primera que entro fue Ice, quien desde dentro puso seguro a la puerta y grito:

-¡Eso les paso por lentas!

Del otro lado de la puerta, Xóchitl también le grito:

-¡No te doy una nomas porque… la puerta nos separa!

Mientras, en la habitación de Tinkerbell, también se despertó gritando lo mismo que Periwinkle, solo que ella llamaba a la peliblanca para que no se separaran. Eso se le hizo extraño. Ese había sido el sueño en el que había visto a Peri, ya lo había tenido antes, esa era su pesadilla de pequeña, la dejo de tener cuando, se dio por vencida y dejo de preguntarle a su mamá sobre su padre. Ahora que recordaba, había tenido otros sueños con esa hada, en los que jugaban o estaban con esos dos adultos que las separaban. Por alguna extraña razón, no veían quienes eran, siempre el rostro de los dos se veía iluminado lo que les hacía imposible definir los rostros, solo se distinguía que era un hombre y una mujer. Tink, cuando era pequeña, pensaba que la mujer era una bruja y el hombre una especie de monstruo, cada vez que tenía esa pesadilla, o al menos así recordaba que le describía a su mamá cada vez que se despertaba gritando en la noche por ese sueño.

Un rato después, Tinkerbell y sus demás amigas ya estaban arreglados y listos para ir a sus clases. En el camino se separaron para buscar sus salones.

Después de estudiar la carrera oficial que tomarían, se irían al salón en el que aprenderían la historia y cultura sobre algún país del mundo, luego de eso venia el descanso para el almuerzo de mediodía que duraba media hora, en acto seguido tenían que ir a las clases de lengua y finalizaban con el deporte u actividad que eligieron, las que alternaban entre la semana. Las clases terminaban antes de la comida, lo cual les dejaba toda la tarde libre para hacer la tarea de las clases y distraerse con otras cosas. Ese era su horario diario. En el camino se encontró a su prima.

-Hola Tink, ¿Qué cuentas? –saludo la pelinegra mientras volaba junto a su prima

-Ah, hola Vidia. Nada interesante en realidad, anoche no podía dormir muy bien así que hable con mamá, y para colmo en la mañana tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando era pequeña, me despertaba a media noche gritando que una bruja y un ogro entraban a una habitación y me separaban de otra hada?

-Claro –dijo con algo de incredulidad Vidia- ese sueño lo tuviste toda tu niñez. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Volví a tener ese sueño, y me di cuenta de que esa hada es Periwinkle, y que la mujer es un hada, no una bruja, y el ogro no es uno, es un sparrowman, pero no sé quiénes sean, no se define bien su rostro.

-Entonces es de ahí de donde conoces a esa idiota –afirmo- . Pero eso significa que ya la habías visto antes ¿Eso es posible?

-No lo sé, lo que se supone que tampoco es posible es que las alas brillen, solo se ha visto en películas de ciencia ficción o fantasía, tal vez las vea para darme una idea de porque brillan.

-Puede ser. Por cierto, le hice una pregunta a Spike sobre Cold, le pregunte de donde era, y me dijo que de Napa, esta al norte de California, vive en una casa junto a un viñedo, un lugar donde se cosechan uvas para el vino, su padre es el dueño de todo eso, dice que ella siempre ha tenido una vida de lujos y comodidades.

-Y si se nota, no viste el teléfono que tiene, es de los más caros que hay.

-Tú también vives con lujos y comodidades, también tienes un buen teléfono, aunque no tan caro, y nunca te ha faltado nada.

-La verdad es que si, tu no lo recuerdas porque en ese entonces me odiabas, pero yo sí. Fue cuando tenía entre 8 y 10 años, que mamá se endeudo con el banco por un préstamo que pidió pero los intereses se extendieron y se hiso mucho dinero, tardo un par de años en pagar todo con la ayuda de tu papá, Dewey y mis demás tíos. En esa época estuvimos muy reducidas económicamente, no se notaba mucho porque no pagábamos los gastos de la casa y la comida. Pero no siempre viví tan bien.

-Olvide eso, si ya me acuerdo que yo quería un videojuego nuevo y se lo pedí a papá para que lo comprara y me dijo que no por ayudar a mi tía, entonces me enoje y te moleste con lo de tú padre

-Eras muy cruel en ese entonces…

Las dos primas no pudieron terminar su plática porque las interrumpió un grupo de hadas que se acercaron para hablar con Tinkerbell.

-Hola James –saludaron a coro tres hadas.

-¿Hola? Discúlpenme pero, ¿las conozco? –pregunto desconcertada la inglesa

-Tú a nosotras no, pero nosotras a ti si –respondió una de ellas.

-Por cierto, es lindo tu tatuaje de la espalda –alago otra de las hadas

-Gracias –respondió la rubia confundida ¿Cómo sabían de su tatuaje?

-¿Dónde te lo hiciste? –pregunto otra de ellas

-En Londres –respondió

-¿No les parece que son demasiadas preguntas? –interfirió Vidia al ver que su prima estaba nerviosa- Además, se les hace tarde para ir a clase, es el primer día así que las maestras llegan temprano, se los digo por experiencia

-Ok, adiós chicas –se despidieron y alejaron las tres hadas de las inglesas.

-Eso fue raro –pensó Tinkerbell- Sera mejor que también yo me vaya a mis clases, te veo luego, adiós.

Dicho eso, la rubia se fue volando hasta el salón en el que tomaría su carrera. Al entrar sus alas brillaron.

-No es posible –pensó en vos alta.

El brillo de sus alas significaba que Periwinkle estaría con ella en la misma carrera ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Escoger la misma carrera? ¡Nooo! ¡Eso no podía pasar!

-Hay ¿Por qué? –pensó la peliblanca, a quien menos quería de compañera era a esa hada.

Las dos se miraron con ira, rencor y furia al mismo tiempo. Peri estaba sentada y Tink parada. La rubia camino hasta la otra esquina del salón de donde estaba sentada la californiana, se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla haciéndola sonar por el salón, de repente todas comenzaron a murmurar mirando a Tinkerbell y Periwinkle. La inglesa no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por algunos comentarios que llegaba a escuchar sobre ella.

De repente entro un hada mayor, vestía con el último grito de la moda con botas, blusa, saco, pantalones y hasta la bolsa y accesorios de la temporada de otoño. Su figura era parecida a la de Roseta, delgada, cintura marcada, pecho grande y piernas y glúteos firmes, caminaba como toda una modelo con sus botas de tacón, su cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba debajo de los hombros y era lacio color rojo, sus ojos eran grises y su tez blanca.

Se presento ante la clase y comenzó contando un poco sobre de lo que se trataba la moda y lo difícil que era comprenderla. Tinkerbell no hizo mucho caso porque ya lo sabía, su mamá es diseñadora, así que no era información nueva para ella. Al final de la clase dijo que el país del cual estudiarían su historia y cultura seria México.

Tanto Tinkerbell como Periwinkle sintieron un nudo en la garganta ¡No sabían absolutamente nada de México! Solamente que se encontraba en América, al sur de Estados Unidos, y que era un país… algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Tercer mundista, esa era la palabra. Eso era lo único que sabían de México, lo cual no les favorecía mucho para tomar las clases. Por suerte, para Periwinkle, ella tiene una compañera de allá, ¡Esa era su salvación total! Ella la ayudaría, se notaba que era muy tradicionalista con su país, es decir, ni siquiera sabía que existía ese nombre, además estudio ahí, debía de saber su historia y cultura ¿o no? Porque si no significaba que no era mexicana. Para la mala suerte de Tinkerbell, ella apenas y sabía que existía México, eso era un problema, lo único que pensaba era que el internet la ayudará con sus tareas.

Durante la clase, la maestra, quien era morena, no muy alta, cabello negro y ojos color miel claro, les daba una introducción de cómo era México. Les conto el significado de su nombre, sobre algunas culturas indígenas y de cómo desaparecieron después de la conquista de los españoles y que las pocas que quedaban eran consideradas patrimonio nacional e internacional, y sobre que casi en cada estado de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos (nombre oficial de México) hay diferentes culturas y tradiciones, por eso es considerado un país muy rico en cultura y diversidad natural, ya que también tenía diferentes climas en cada región del país y tenia flora y fauna que otros países no tenia. Les dejo de tarea investigar sobre las culturas indígenas del antiguo México y llevar los datos principales como su ubicación, cuando se fundó y desapareció o si todavía seguía, el dialecto que hablaban, algunos de sus dioses… ¡Dioses! ¡Los mexicanos tuvieron y creían en dioses! Eso tampoco lo sabían Tink y Peri, entre otras cosas sobre las culturas. Eso las dejo algo mareadas, fue mucha información para un día de clases, al menos para ellas, ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Algún otro dato sobre México que ignoraran? Pues al parecer eran muchos.

Salieron de clases para el almuerzo de la mañana, las dos se separaron para irse con sus amigas. Lo que les alegraba el día era que no se volverían a ver, amenos a que Periwinkle hubiera escogido el ingles como lengua para estudiar, y las clases de belleza y computación como extras, eso era imposible. En total eran veinte talleres distintos y escoger esos dos era poco probable.

Periwinkle se junto con sus amigas y comenzó a conversar con ellas sobre su día, a todas les dieron una introducción sobre como seria su carrera. Sobre el país que estudiarían a Gliss le tocaba Francia, a Ice Australia y a Xóchitl Portugal. Cuando Peri conto que estudiaría sobre México, la morena dio un grito

-¡¿Enserio!? ¡Oohh! Que genial, no te apures, yo te ayudo, aunque si es mucho saber todo lo de mi país, durante toda mi vida he estudiado sobre él y no termino de aprender, se puede decir que se lo que todo mexicano debe de saber.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, la verdad no sé nada sobre México, solo que esta al sur de Estados Unidos y que es un país de tercer mundo, no te ofendas.

-Tranquis, la neta sí, pero hay mucha riqueza cultural y natural, deberían de ir a visitarlo.

-Eso dijo la maestra, dijo que México era multicultural y mega diverso, y nos dejo de tarea investigar algunas culturas indígenas y sus datos principales.

-Ok, eso es fácil, yo te lo podría decir, pero hay paginas en internet que tienen la información más completa, aunque es demasiado, ¿la maestra no les dijo que clase de información?

-Si, anote todo para no olvidarlo

-Apóyate con base a eso.

-Gracias Xóchitl, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-De nada. Me gusta apoyar a la gente, sobre todo a mis amigos.

En la mesa de Tinkerbell, todas conversaban sobre como era su carrera y el país que estudiarían. Fawn le toco Grecia, Zarina Australia y a Iridessa Brasil. Tinkerbell decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Oigan, una pregunta ¿alguna de ustedes han escuchado algún comentario, chisme o lo que sea sobre mí que no me han dicho?

Todas se miraron entre sí, habían escuchado algo respecto a Tinkerbell y Periwinkle, pero prefirieron no decirle nada.

-Pues… algo así –comenzó a decir Iridessa- , la verdad eres muy popular, durante las clases todas hablaban sobre tus alas brillantes…

-Que eres buena con la espada –continuo Zarina.

-Tú salto al lago desnuda.

-Y algunas se preguntan si te vengaras de Periwinkle.

-Obviamente si, por lo que veo no es muy buena en esgrima que digamos, sabe jugar naipes, es niña consentida de papá.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto la castaña

-Tengo a mis contactos, es súper secreto.

-Ok, ¿Qué más sabes de ella?

-Es de Napa, California, vive en una casa junto a un viñedo, y estudia en diseño de modas.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que es tu compañera de carrera? –se sorprendió Zarina

-Desafortunadamente… si, cuando entre a clases mis alas brillaron, entonces la vi ¿Cómo fue posible que escogiera la misma carrera que yo?

-No lo sé

-Yo tengo dos preguntas –dijo Fawn alzando la mano- La primera, ¿Por qué en la noche la llamabas diciendo "no me dejes Periwinkle" "¡Por favor No!"?

Tinkerbell le explico sobre su pesadilla de niña y que ahora volvió a tener después de tres años. También le dijo que antes creía que eran una bruja y un ogro los que las separaban, pero ahora sabia que eran dos hadas.

-Eso es raro ¿es posible soñar con alguien que nunca habías visto antes?

-Creo que no. Como sea ¿Cuál es tú otra pregunta?

-¿Cómo te vengaras de Periwinkle?

-Ya tengo un plan, primero voy a hablar con ella y pedirle mi ropa, si no la tiene y le hizo algo juro que le hare la vida imposible todo lo que resta de su vida con el plan que idee.

-Solo espero que no termines castigada –hablo la morena- Los castigos aquí son muy duros y exigentes. Escuche que dos hadas se escaparon de la escuela en horario de clases, y una compañera las delato, así que tuvieron que repetir el primer curso. Yo pienso ¿No pudieron esperar hasta el fin de semana? En esos días podemos salir por Pixie Hollow ¿Cuál era la necesidad de salir tan pronto?

-Es que antes solamente se podía salir cada fin de mes, y ese día era el estreno de una película que Vidia y su amiga querían ver, por eso se fueron. Después la directora recapacito y se dio cuenta de que era muy poco el esparcimiento, así que ahora ya nos deja salir más seguido.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Porque Vidia es mi prima, fue una de las chicas que hizo eso. Pero no te preocupes, a mi no tan fácil me atraparan, se escapar de todas las que hago.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero de una vez te digo que conmigo no cuentes para tus bromas de venganza, no quiero terminar castigada.

-Está bien, no pienso perjudicar a alguien más que no sea esa chica de cabellos blancos.

Tinkerbell se puso de pie dejando a sus amigas. Ellas le preguntaron a donde iba, la rubia les respondió que ha conversar con Periwinkle. No resistieron la curiosidad, así que fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando Tink llego a la mesa de Peri, ella se puso de pie mirándola frente a frente. Las amigas de ambas solo las miraban, al igual que las otras hadas de la cafetería.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con su tono de superioridad y algo de enojo la peliblanca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –se cruzo de brazos poniéndose en una postura de exigencia la inglesa.

-¿Qué cosa? –puso una mano en su cadera mientras que la otra la dejaba colgando.

-Lo de mi ropa, ese fue un acto muy bajo y descarado de tu parte; te aprovechaste de que ninguna de mis amigas estaba ahí, y que yo estaba en el lago. Tuve suerte de no resfriarme, pero eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte, cumplí con el reto de saltar, pero nunca dijimos que nos llevaríamos la ropa de la otra.

-Y las reglas de la esgrima dicen, que, cuando el contrincante pide tregua, el atacante debe de detenerse, lo cual nunca hiciste, termine cayendo al lago. No merecías entrar al equipo de esgrima.

-¿Y tú sí? Por lo visto no sabes esgrima, solo atacas con brutalidad, no con agilidad, así que alguien más te hubiera vencido.

-Pero al menos yo seguí las reglas, no como tú.

-Como sea. Regrésame mi ropa –exigió.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –la desafío.

-Juro que te hare pagar. ¡¿Qué esperas!? Ve por mi ropa ahora mismo.

-Lo siento, demasiado tarde, ya me deshice de ella

-¡¿QUÉ!?

-La rasgue y tire a la basura. Lo siento –dijo encogiéndose de brazos con un arrepentimiento, obviamente, fingido.

La cara de Tinkerbell se puso más roja que un tomate, tenía mucho coraje con Periwinkle. La peliblanca se comenzó a reír por la cara de la rubia. Tink se enfado mucho más. Tomo a Periwinkle por la blusa acercándola más a ella mirándola con sus ojos llenos de ira, furia, rencor y resentimiento. En ese momento Vidia vio a su prima y trato de separarlas, pero la inglesa se negaba; Spike también se metió tratando de separarlas.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió enojada, sin miedo, Periwinkle.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta esa ropa? Te juro que hare tu vida miserable.

-Ja, quisiera ver eso –la subestimo, rodo sus ojos.

-Puedo mostrarte ahora

-Pará Tinkerbell –interfirió Vidia- , no vale la pena rebajarse al nivel de ella, se nota que no la educaron en su casa. Suéltala ya –pidió.

-Escucha a tu prima, Tink –le dijo Spike- , alguna maestra puede verte y te castigara.

Tinkerbell, al verse rodeada, prefirió soltarla. Peri se acomodo su blusa.

-Tienes razón Spike, mejor me vengare de ella cuando nadie me vea, no vale la pena ser castigada por esta poca cosa.

-¿Con qué crees que soy poca cosa? Yo soy mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, como en el póker

-Tuviste suerte. Pero si volvemos a jugar, te aseguro a que yo gano.

-¿Estas retándome? –pregunto desafiante la peliblanca- ¿Dónde y cuándo?

-Hoy mismo en la noche, en el gran salón, cuando las maestras estén dormidas.

-Me parece bien, lleva tu juego de naipes.

-Está bien –dijo de mala gana Tinkerbell- . Pero esta vez yo pondré las reglas. Regla numero uno: la que pierda deberá de… –se acerco al oído de Periwinkle y le conto el castigo.

-Me parece bien, todas te odiaran.

-O a ti, aun no termino. Regla dos, si las maestras nos descubren, no culparemos a nadie más que no seamos nosotras, no quiero que castiguen a alguien inocente.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-La tercera, el megáfono lo tendrá que robar la perdedora, del cuarto de audio. Cuarta, si pierdes no te puedes negar, y la ultima, no se hacen apuñaladas por la espalda, como lo que paso con el reto anterior.

-Trato hecho. Te veré a las 8:05 pm –dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y alejo para ir a sus clases de ingles, después iría a entrenar futbol, el deporte que escogió.

Tinkerbell también se fue un rato más con sus amigas, cuando faltaba poco para que terminara el receso, se fue a sus clases de ingles. Después a su práctica de esgrima.

**En Napa:**

**Milori POV**

Ha pasado poco menos de un día desde que no veo a Periwinkle, la extraño mucho, desde que ella era bebe nunca nos habíamos separado. Es raro estar en mi oficina y no tenerla platicando conmigo. Ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Tal vez no tenga una mamá pero me tiene a mí y me he dedicado durante 16 a cuidarla y darle todo lo que ella ha querido. Lo único en que le fallo es cuando me pregunta sobre su madre. No me gusta hablar sobre ella, por eso evado el tema cada vez que lo menciona, a veces hasta terminamos discutiendo por lo mismo.

Ya termine de revisar unos documentos importantes, en la mañana supervise la producción del viñedo, hasta ahora no ha tenido fallas, así que puedo descansar.

Sled está en la escuela, no debe de tardar en regresar para la comida, mi hermana sigue en su trabajo, tampoco tardara en llegar. Mi amigo Antonio me dijo que vendría de visita por un rato y traerá a Frist y Amelia para la comida.

Aprovechando que sigo solo y sin nada interesante que hacer, veré la fotografía de la mamá de Periwinkle. No me gusta mencionársela a mi hija, solamente hablo de ella con Snowflake, Antonio y Amelia. Pero en el fondo aun la extraño. La fotografía que tengo de esa hada no está completa, ella la partió por mitad antes de irse y se quedo con la parte en que aparezco yo y me dejo en la que aparece ella.

La fotografía la tengo guardada en una caja fuerte escondida en mi despacho detrás de un cuadro con una imagen mía y de Peri, mi hija no sabe de esa caja. Ahí guardo mis cosas importantes como fotos de mi hija cuando era bebe, documentos importantes, dinero para emergencias y la foto de la mamá de Periwinkle.

Quito el cuadro de la pared y lo dejo en el suelo, después escribo la contraseña para poder abrir la caja. Busco entre las cosas el pedazo de fotografía. Al fin la tengo en mis manos, me siento en la silla que esta frente mi escritorio y miro la fotografía.

Es tan hermosa el hada, aunque me duela y cueste admitirlo la sigo amando, creo que será imposible que la logre sacar de mi corazón. Cada vez que la veo, siempre tengo recuerdos en los que ella y yo estamos juntos.

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 21 de Snowflake, no fue la gran cosa, recién se acababa de graduar de la Fairy School así que invito a sus amigas de esa escuela por lo que en la casa estaban hadas de varios lugares del mundo. Entre ellas estaba un hada alta, delgada, cabello castaño largo lacio, ojos azules y muy hermosa, debo admitir. La volteaba a ver seguido, creo que se dio cuenta porque también me volteo a ver sonriendo, me quede algo embobado por la forma en cómo me miro, yo también le sonreí. Después volvió a la plática con sus amigas y mi hermana. Yo la seguí mirando hipnotizado por su belleza.

-¿A quién miras de esa forma? –pregunto mi amigo Antonio.

Su voz hiso que volviera en sí.

-¡¿Qué!? A nadie –respondí bruscamente y algo apenado.

-Es a al hada castaña ¿Verdad? –pregunto mientras me golpeaba con su codo en el brazo. No supe si decirle que me había enamorado de ella con tan solo verla o inventarle cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno pues… estem… cof, cof… ¿Cuál de todas?- pregunte aunque era obvio que se refería al hada que me había enamorado.

-La que está sentada al lado de Snowflake, con la que casi babeas ¿Ya la ubicaste? -dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa- ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-La verdad es que si –admití- , jamás había visto a un hada tan hermosa como ella.

-Ja Ja, pues si es linda –dijo mientras la miraba discretamente- ¿Por qué no le dices a tú hermana que te la presente? Por lo que veo parece que son muy amigas.

-¿tú crees? No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro, y no creo que Snow este de ánimos como para presentarme a una amiga.

-¿Sabías que esa hada te está viendo ahora?

En ese momento la mire "discretamente" (no fue discreto porque se dio vuelta completamente y todos se dieron cuenta) y me di cuenta de que enserio me estaba mirando, se volteo rápidamente para que no la viera y después siguió conversando con mi hermana.

-Creo que también le gustas –afirmo mi amigo divertidamente.

No respondí nada, solamente la seguí viendo como platicaba con mi hermana. Después Snow se puso de pie y se acerco hacia donde estábamos Antonio y yo.

-Una pregunta Milori –me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí- ¿Por qué miras tanto a mi amiga de ojos azules y cabello castaño?

-Yo… mmm… este… ¿Cómo decirlo? –balbuce, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir

-Te enamoraste de ella y no sabes que decirle ¿o no?

Eso me sorprendió de mi hermana, supo exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Bueno por algo es mi hermana menor, yo soy tres años mayor que ella.

-No seas tímido –siguió hablando-, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a ayudar; este es el plan: regreso a la mesa con el resto de mis amigas y tu vienes con migo y te presento a todas, para que no sea tan obvio el asunto, te la presento y pregúntale cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y ella te ara platica, y al final le dirás que la quieres volver a ver y la invitas a salir el fin de semana. ¿Lo hacemos?

La idea no me pareció tan mala, se me ocurrió que tal vez y resultaba y la llegaba a volver a ver.

-Está bien, pero si algo sale mal tú serás la única responsable.

-De acuerdo. ¿Ya vamos?

Me puse de pie y la seguí hasta la mesa en la que ella estaba con sus otras amigas. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso cuando vi a Clarion más de cerca ¡Si que hermosa!

-Chicas ¿Ya conocían a mi hermano? –pregunto Snowflake a sus amigas. Cruce miradas con el hada castaña.

-No había tenido el gusto –respondió ella sonriendo.

-Me llamo Milori.

-Soy de Londres- se puso de pie y tomo mi mano para saludar.

Jamás olvidare lo que sentí cuando nos tomamos de la mano. Esa hermosa sensación será mi último recuerdo antes de que deje de existir, su cálida, fina, delicada y suave mano.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Todavía recuerdo lo que sentí esa vez, cuando la vi por primera vez. En ese entonces yo tenía 24 años y ella 21. La sigo amando y me duele porque ella ya no está conmigo ni con mi hija. No puedo perdonarme el que no fui tras de ella cuando me dijo que se iba de regreso a Europa con su familia. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas recorran por mis ojos, siempre que pienso en ella me pongo así, por eso nunca hablo de ella con mi hija.

De repente siento una mano en mi hombro, me doy vuelta para ver quién es, resulta ser Antonio, no me di cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunta algo angustiado.

Me limpio las lágrimas de los ojos con el antebrazo y trato de calmarme y ya no llorar, nunca me ha gustado que alguien me vea así.

-Nada importante –respondo ya calmado mientras me paro y me dirijo a guardar la foto del hada que aun amo.

-Debe de ser algo muy importante como para ponerte así, ya dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ayudo con algo? –sigue insistiendo.

-Aun la sigo amando –respondo simplemente- y no dejo de culparme por dejarla ir.

-Ese si es un problema, han pasado casi 16 años desde que no sabes nada de ella y tú sigues sufriendo por esa mujer –decía mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Es imposible olvidar a un hada como Clarion, ella me hiso sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

-Puede que tengas algo de razón. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y tú sigues pensando en aquel romance que tuviste de joven, probablemente ella ya rehízo su vida con otra persona y aun no la sacas de tu cabeza.

Antonio tiene razón, tal vez Clarion se volvió a casar y ahora además de mi hija tiene otros hijos y otra familia en Londres. En ese caso la perdí para siempre. Solo pensar en eso hiso que me diera dolor de cabeza.

-Te diré un sabio dicho: –siguió hablando- "clavo saca otro clavo" ¿qué significa?

-Necesito otra mujer para sacarme del corazón a Clarion –respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

Jamás me había interesado por tener una pareja, siempre habíamos sido solamente mi hija y yo, y eso siempre fue suficiente para ambos, aunque ella siempre ha querido tener una hermana y me pregunta por su madre se que ella está feliz conmigo y nuestra familia.

-Exacto. Y será mejor que actúes pronto, la edad no tardara en hacerse notar y te será más difícil conseguir pareja.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no estoy muy seguro de tú idea.

-Oh pero por favor, ¿Cuándo te he mal aconsejado? Todo lo que te digo es para ayudarte. Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te dijo que le pidieras ayuda a tu hermana para hacerte novio de Clarion.

-Reconozco que en eso tienes razón, tal vez si funcione. Pero olvidas que Periwinkle es muy celosa, ya olvidaste como se puso cuando llame a Snowflake "muñeca, hermosa, princesa de mi corazón" fingiendo que hablaba con una amiga y mi hija echo chispas.

-Jajajajaja, como olvidarlo, se puso roja como un tomate de los celos y te pidió, no, te exigió, que le dijeras a quien habías llamado así. Hasta te quito tu teléfono para revisar la llamada –hablo mientras reía, también me reí al recordar la expresión de la cara de Peri.

-Y eso que fue con mi hermana, ahora imagina como se pondrá cuando llame así a mi pareja.

-Ok, tal vez deberías de guardarle el secreto por un tiempo

-Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera tengo novia y ya estamos pensando en cómo será.

-Puede ser buena señal.

Hablar de eso ya me está dando jaqueca. No creo encontrar un hada a quien yo ame y que corresponda ese amor, y tampoco quiero desatar la furia de Periwinkle, porque jamás hablo con ella sobre Clarion y que resulte que tengo novia, será una bomba para ella. Mejor le cambio de tema.

-Dejemos de hablar sobre eso. Mejor dime si conseguiste a la publicista para que promocione el viñedo.

-Lo había olvidado, eso era lo que quería decirte, pero te encontré llorando y…

-No estaba llorando –interrumpí- me había entrado una basura al ojo y eso hiso que me lloraran un poco pero yo nunca lloro –me defendí, soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo frente de él.

-Si tú lo dices. Como decía, si, ya contacte una, se llama Agatha Blake, es de Pixie Hollow, es joven y tiene muchas ganas de trabajar, solo está esperando la fecha para que negocies de ella.

-Excelente, mañana mismo la veo, ¿le avisas tú o me das su número y me comunico con ella?

-Yo le aviso si quieres

**FIN DE MILORI POV**

Después de eso los amigos salieron del despacho para la comida. Estaban Snowflake, Sled, Milori, Antonio, Amelia, la esposa del doctor, y Frist. Durante la comida Antonio y Amelia les dieron a todos la noticia de que tendrían otro bebe, apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo. Todos se pusieron felices, en especial Frist, porque será hermano mayor, es lo que siempre había querido desde pequeño. Aunque todos estaban felices por la noticia, en el fondo se lamentaban porque Periwinkle no estaba con ellos.

_**De vuelta en la Fairy School:**_

Las dos hadas, sin saber de los problemas del corazón de sus padres, lidiaban con sus propios problemas, al parecer las dos escogieron, no solo la misma carrera, sino que también el idioma y los talleres, lo comprobaron cuando preguntaron el horario por las clases de belleza y computación. Esto no podía estar pasando, su peor enemiga en los mismos salones todos los días, excepto en deporte, de todo el ciclo escolar. Sus peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad.

Las dos entraron a su habitación azotando la puerta, las cuales por desgracia estaban, prácticamente, juntas. Era como si el destino quisiera que estuvieran juntas.

Las dos comenzaron a hacer su tarea, la cual era la misma, Tinkerbell comenzó a investigar sobre las antiguas culturas que habitaron en el México antiguo. Eran muchas, buscaba su información principal, mientras leía trataba de aprender lo que decía. Para sus exámenes, sabía que vendrían preguntas relacionadas con esos temas, así que de una vez trato de aprenderse todo (lo cual la verdad es algo fácil).

Mientras que Periwinkle, con ayuda de Xóchitl, hacia su tarea, investigando en internet, libros que la mexicana llevo como entretenimiento que le fue útil a Periwinkle, y en un libro guía que les dieron para la clase. Al final termino con un trabajo breve pero con toda la información que la maestra pidió. Termino más rápido que Tinkerbell, solo que no lo sabían. Después se alisto para su enfrentamiento de póker contra la rubia.

Tinkerbell también se preparaba, esta vez ganaría, y tenía una carta bajo la manga –literalmente- que la ayudaría a ganar.

* * *

**Creo que ubiera quedado mejor que Tinkerbell y Periwinkle estudiaran sobre Paris y no de México, pero no se mucho sobre ese país, en cambio de México, pues nací, crecí y estudio aqui, asi que su historia es pan comido. Espero no les moleste que ponga algo sobre la cultura e historia de México, aunque no sera mucho. **

**Algunas fraces que dijo Xochitl que estan marcadas, salen en el programa de television, "el chavo del ocho" es una serie mexicana, tal vez escucharon de ella o la vieron, fue producida en varios países de hispanoamerica.**

**Sobre las peliculas que nombre, supongo que reconocieron la de "Tinkerbell y el secreto de las hadas", solo le cambie el nombre por el de Hallie, porque Peri ocupa el lugar de ella en la historia lol. La de amor, ocupe el titulo de una de mis historias XD Y sobre las demas fueron invento mio, la de terror y del superheroe, si existen en realidad no lo sabia.**

**¿Algo más que olvide? Creo que nada... ¡Ahh sí! Agradesco a quienes marcaron esta historia en alerta, ¡Saludos!**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS:**

**JAKI:** Aunque me duela admitirlo... sí, pero lo hara para sacarse del corazon a Clarion, como ya leiste la sigue amando, solo que es algo orgulloso como para ir a buscarla, y Periwinkle es igual de celosa y sobretropectora que su padre, así que talvez y no acepte que su papá tenga novia. ¿Por qué se habran separado Milori y Clarion? Eso se sabra más adelante lol. Saludos.

**The animal fairy 1: ** Gracias por tú comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. En el anterior me parecio chistoso imaginarme a Tink y Peri peleando en esgrima y si quedo parecido a la pelicula, así que cambiare otras cosas de la peli al fic, aqui cambien como fue que se conocieron Milo y Clarion. Saludos.


End file.
